Reunited Love
by Five-chan
Summary: A 16 year old Canadian girl moves to Japan, all by herself, for a fresh start. But what happens when she reconnects with old friends from the past? This is Kai X OC (And a little Miwa X OC). I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard, all that I own are my OCs. Rated T for mild shounen ai, some strong language, sensitive topics and a dark twist ( But that happens later on in the story)
1. Who's the new girl?

**Third Person**

A girl by the name of December May walked along a sidewalk, taking in the scenery. There were many people all around her, talking and having a good time. She saw many families, which made her kind of sad, but she tried to shake away the sadness.

_The past is the past, and you gotta focus on the future_.

Then, while looking to her right, she saw a sign. Card Capital it said.

"Huh, this looks interesting. Might as well check it out"

She decided to go in and see for herself. Once inside, she found a lot of grade school children, playing against each other in a card game.

"Welcome to Card Capital!"

**December's POV**

I turned to see a man in an apron with green hair and square glasses. His name tag read manager, so I assumed he must own the place.

"Is this your first time here?" He asked in a friendly tone. I stayed quiet. See, the thing is, I'm very socially awkward with people I don't know. I just don't know what to say, and anything I do say usually ends up insulting someone, which I'm trying to work on. He noticed how quiet I was, and tried to keep the conversation going.

"Its okay, no need to be shy. Here, everyone's practically family. I'm sure you'll fit right in."

I looked at him, and gave him a cold stare.

He laughed uncomfortably. I began to look around, when something caught my eye, a Cardfight Vanguard booster pack. Without thinking, I reached for a pack. I held it in my hands like it was pure gold.

"So, I see you're interested in vanguard." I guess he took notice of me looking at the pack. _Will this guy stop annoying me? _"Yeah, so?" I asked coldly.

"Shin, stop annoying the customer."

A girl sitting behind the counter looked over at us, annoyed as well. She had light lavender hair, and held a closed book in her hand. She began to quarrel with the manager, who was looking rather sheepish.

_Come on December, he's just doing his job. Cut him some slack. _I took a deep breath and replied to him monotone.

"Yea, I am."

"That's great!" He turned away from the girl, who sighed, and went back to reading. "This game is all the rage right now. We have mats and tables set up over there for people to play on." I looked over to where he was pointing.

"Okay." "So, do you have a deck of your own?" He asked.

I was about to reply, when a loud boy's voiced interrupted.

"Hey you there!"

We turned to see who yelled. It was a young boy. He had black hair that was way too spiky, along with red eyes that looked like they were always filled with confidence. There were two other boys beside him, one with glasses and the other with an almost as weird hair-do. I looked around where he was pointing, only to realize he was pointing at me!

He started to walk over to me, looking determined. He whipped out a card case, and pointed it at me. "You, me, card fight!"

I was caught way off guard. "What?"

He didn't answer, as he'd already begun prepping himself.

_Why does he want to fight me? I didn't do anything to him. I don't even know him!_

"This'll be great! A new customer fighting one of our regulars! This should be fun, don't you think?" He looked at me with a big smile.

I thought about it for a second, and decided, _whatever. I've been wanting to fight someone since I got here__. This loud mouth kid is going down._

I gave the manager the card pack, and walked over to the table. I took out my card case, and pulled out my placed our grade 0 units on the vanguard circle, and shuffle each other's decks. I drew my hand. Two grade 1's, a grade 2, a grade 3, and a grade 0, a pretty good starting hand. The boy redrew two cards.

"Ready?" He asked. "Ready." I replied.

We both flipped over our cards. "Stand up my vanguard!"

**Miwa's POV**  
School had ended for the day, so Kai and I decided to head over to Card Capital. I basically did all the talking, while Kai just walked in silence, maybe saying a word or two if necessary. Suddenly, before we reached Card Capital, a young boy ran out of the store, towards two other boys about to enter.

"Hey guys! You'll never believe it! Some girl just beat Kamui and a few middle school guys!" The two boys look surprised.

"Was it the shop counter girl?"

"No, it's someone new. Apparently she just moved here, nobody's ever seen her before!"

"Let's go check it out!" They all ran into the store.

"Hey Kai, that sounds interesting, don't ch'a think?" I asked. Kai didn't say anything, although I could tell that he wanted to find out who this "mysterious fighter" was. We jogged up to the store entrance, and when the doors opened, we found Izaki fighting a girl we've never seen before. Her back was to us, so I couldn't see her face.

_There's something about this girl that giving me déjà vu, but I don't know what it is or why_. I also noticed Kamui being consoled by his friends.

_Wonder what happened to him_.

**December's POV**

"My turn, I draw." I drew a card from my deck, and then placed it in my hand. "Now, I ride, CEO Amaterasu." I placed her in the vanguard circle. "Then I call battle sister Tarte, and Hybrid Battle Witch, Collette, to the rear guard." I placed them down as well.

The crowd has begun to whisper and talk among themselves. I looked at Collette. I knew everyone was talking about it. It's an extremely rare card, not many people have one. Izaki seemed uneasy staring at it. _Seriously? You're scared of a card? Please, there are things more frightening in this world than a card._

**Miwa's POV**

I recognized the card, and went into shock, finally realizing who she was.

"Hm, something wrong?" Kai had taken notice to my reaction.

"There's only one person I know that has a Collette card."

"Oh really?" Kai asked, but more in a condescending tone than a curious one.

"Yeah, and you know her too." I countered.

I could see a hint of surprise in Kai's face. The girl's bored voice brought our attention back to the battle.

"With a boost from Candy, Tarte attacks your vanguard."

"I don't guard."

Izaki drew for a damage trigger. He showed the card. No trigger. He placed the card in his damage zone.

"Now, with a boost from Lemonade, Collette attacks next. I activate her skill. Counterblast." She flipped over three cards in her damage zone. "Because I have more than 4 rear guards, you aren't allowed to intercept this attack without dropping a card from your hand."

Izaki cringed. A skill like that put him at a big disadvantage.

"I don't guard."

This brought him up to 5 damage.

"Now, with support from Vanilla, Amaterasu attacks your Vanguard once more!"

"I guard with two Ironclad Dragons and Monica as well. Nehalem will intercept."

"With Tyrant Death Rex as his vanguard, the shield totals to 40000." I commented. "Even with two triggers, the attack won't go through. And she's used up all her attacks, not to mention she doesn't have enough cards to activate Amaterasu's skill, which wouldn't help anyways."

"The only thing she can hope for now is a stand trigger." Kai added.

**December's POV**

I cringed. I only had one card in my hand. The possibility of drawing two draw triggers was next to impossible, not to mention it wouldn't be nearly enough to get past the shield. _Shoot, I misplayed those last attacks. I should have attacked with Collette last. Now I've gotten myself in a really bad situation._

"I'm checking the twin drive." I drew the first card. It was Battle sister Ginger, a critical trigger.

_Even if I add this to Amaterasu with the possibility of another trigger, it still won't be enough. Shoot, what do I do?_ Then I looked down at Collette. _Well, it's not like I have much to lose at this point._ I looked back up. "I give all effects to Collette!" The crowd began whispering among themselves once more.

"But she already attacked with that card. Why give it the power?" "She must be hoping for a stand trigger. Besides, adding it to Amaterasu won't help."

I looked over to see two other boys wearing the same uniform Izaki was. The one with black hair looked confused, while the other one with blue hair was explaining my move to him. I looked back at my deck, and put my hand on it to draw the second card. _Please. _I drew with my eyes closed, not sure what to expect. When I opened them, I saw Battle Sister Assam.

_I don't believe it._

"Stand trigger, activated." "What?! No way!"

"Giving all effects to Collette." I stood her back up.

"Her total power is 19,000."

Izaki looked at this hand. By the way he was looking; I could tell he didn't have anything.

"I attack your vanguard once more with Colette."

"I... I don't guard."

Izaki drew the first card, and it was a critical trigger. Not what he needed.

"I'm finished." He said as he laid the sixth and final card into his damage zone.

Everyone watching was amazed at the lucky draw I got. Even I was surprised.

_I've never gotten a lucky draw like that in all the years I've played_._ Well, I guess there's a first time for everything._

Suddenly, I heard applause, and noticed that people had begun cheering for me. I was confused, all I did was pull a lucky trigger.

"Man, you're really good!" Izaki came up to me. "Not really, if I hadn't gotten that stand trigger, I probably would have lost." I said, collecting my cards._ Why did I want to card fight someone here? They're all terrible._

"That was an awesome comeback!"

I heard a familiar voice, and turned around. Standing there, I saw two familiar looking guys, one had blond hair and a big goofy smile, and the other was solemn looking with brown hair. Both had on the same school uniform.

"Speaking of come backs, it's nice to see you again, Deca."

I silently gasped, suddenly remembering who he was.

"Taishi? Is that you?"

* * *

Oh my gawd, I can't believe I actually posted this /shot/

Yes, I made up a card (well, technically I made up a whole sub clan, but whatever, ITS FANFICTION!)

So, tell me what you thought of this, I'd appreciate some feedback ^_^

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd or it's characters. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)**_

Byyyyeeeee


	2. Friendships, new and old

Hello everyone! Five- chan here :) so, I hope you're enjoying this fanfiction so far, and as for posting dates, well, I'm not sure. I may post the first few chapters within this week, but I want to have a scheduled day to post. ANYWAYS, enough with the boring details, go on and read the darn thing!

**December: I have a question.**

**Five-chan: Sure, what's up?**

**December: Well, you said this was a fanfiction about me and Kai.**

**Five-chan: Yeah?**

**December: What exactly are you planning to do?**

**Five-chan: *evil grin***

**December: *rolls eyes* Oh no **

* * *

Previously:"Speaking of come backs, it's nice to see you again, Deca."

I silently gasped, suddenly remembering who he was.

"Taishi? Is that you?"

**December's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. And yet here he was, standing right in front of me. The crowd began to drift off to other battles that were beginning. Taishi walked over and hugged me.

"It's been too long Deca. How have you been?"

The question caught me a little off guard, but I kept myself together, not wanting to cause a scene.

"Meh. I've been okay." I replied.

_It wasn't a complete lie. Okay is probably the best I've felt in a while._

He gave me another big smile.

"That's good. Hopefully you've kept yourself out of trouble." He patted my forehead. I sighed.

"Hold on Miwa."

We both turned to face the other guy_._

_I know that I've met him before; I just can't place the name. What is it?_ I tried to figure out who this other guy was. It was on the tip of my tongue_._

"I still don't know how you know this girl."

"Aw, come on Kai! Remember? When we were in the 5th grade and she came to visit?"

_Kai? As in..._ I finally remembered his name.

"You're Toshiki Kai, arent you? I remember now." I came up to him. "It really has been a while, you're actually taller than me." I mocked him of his short height back when we were kids.

"Yeah, this is her! Remember?" Taishi elbowed Kai.

"Just barely." He replied, not even looking up.

I noticed his expression rarely changed. The Kai I remembered was full of life, very sweet and a great guy to be around. He was always smiling, but now, he looked so... unhappy.

"You're different from when we were kids. What happened to you?"

A moment passed where no one spoke. Taishi just stared at me, while Kai looked away and turned his back to us.

"My past is none of your business, alright?!" He sounded irritated."Sheesh, you dont have to get so mad, I was just asking!" "Then maybe," he gave me a death glare from the side," you should think before you open your big mouth!"

I stood there, offended. _Wow, talk about cold. _

"Hey, come on Kai, she said she was sorry. Give her a break; she was just curious." "I don't need to say anything, especially to someone like her." Kai said as he headed out the door.

"Kai, wait!" Taishi went after him, but he was already gone. He walked back over to me. "Hey, don't worry about it. Kai's just like that. He doesn't like to think about the past much. Although you could have worded that a little better."

"Whatever, its not like I was that curious anyways." _There I go, talking without thinking again._ I wanted to kick myself.

He sweat dropped. I guess he wasn't used to me being so blunt.

"So, other than Kai, do you have any other friends?" "Yes, I do. Hey, let's go introduce you!" He looked over at one table, which had the grade school kid I beat battling another middle school student, the one who had blue hair.

"After the performance you had today, I bet they're curious to find out who you are." "It wasn't that much of a performance, I just pulled a lucky trigger." I insisted.

He led me over to where the battle was, and it looked like it was just ending."I'm checking the twin drive, bro." The kid checked for two triggers, and got a draw trigger on the second card."Yes! That's 5000 to Mr. Invincible, and I draw."

I looked over at the blue haired kid's side. He had a shield totaling 19000. The total power of Mr. Invincible, with the added trigger and Tough Boy's support, was now 23000. The attack would go through.

"I'm checking for a damage trigger." The blue haired kid drew a card, but there was no trigger. "Guess you beat me." He said sheepishly.

The grade school kid stood up triumphantly. "Alright! None body ever beats The Great Kamui!" His friends also began to shower him in cheers and compliments. The girl with the light lavender hair then sighed. "First, it's nobody, and second, don't you remember you lost to that girl?"

He became all depressed again, like after I beat him. "Don't remind me." He moaned gloomily.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Serves you right for being so over confident." I brought all attention over to me.

"Hey! It's you again! Came to wrap it in my face that you beat me?" I resisted my urge to punch him." First off, its rub, not wrap, and no, Taishi was about to introduce me to his friends." Everyone looked confused.

"Taishi?!"

Beside me, Taishi began to laugh. "Oh yeah, I should mention that no one here calls me by my first name. Same thing with Kai." "Whatever."

"Miwa, you know her?" The girl came over to them. "Yeah. This is December May. "We go way back." "I see. It's nice to meet you December." She smiled.

"This is Misaki Tokura. She works here with her uncle, Shin, who's also the manager."

I nodded.

"Over here is Kastumi Morikawa, and Yuta Izaki, who you probably already know, and over here is Aichi Sendo, and Kamui Katsuragi. Those are Kamui's friends Reji and Eji." He gestured over to the loud boy, the boys next to him, and the blue haired kid. They nodded at me.

"It's nice to meet everyone!" I said in a cheerful tone, which caught me by surprise. I hadn't sounded that happy in a long time.

"You okay?" Taishi had noticed the uncertainty in my face. I coughed. "Yeah, I'm alright." I stated, and it went quiet. "Um, excuse me."

I heard a small voice from behind. It turned out to be Aichi. He was fiddling with his card case and looking at the ground. "Um, if it's not too much trouble, do you think, maybe...?" His voice trailed off. The fact that he had his card case told me that he wanted to card fight me. _I don't really want to, but he looks like the sensitive type. Oh whatever, I'll humor him._

"Do you want to have a card fight with me?" "Uh, yea!" His face lit up, and I felt warmness in my heart, which was strange.

"Okay, you're on."

We sat down, and did the pre game routine.

"Let's go! Stand up vanguard!"

Aichi's card was Barcgal, while mine was Battle Sister Eclair. "Alright, the new girl against my bro! This'll be a great face down!" Kamui commented."Don't you mean show down or face off?" Taishi smirked. Kamui looked embarrassed, and I started to notice that he made a lot of grammatical errors when he talked. I rolled my eyes, and brought my mind back to the game

(Imma lazy, so I'm not gonna write about the battle. Sorry )

**Third person**  
Aichi laid down his sixth damage.

"You win."

Everyone was amazed at how long the battle lasted. Both of them put up a good fight. "That was a lot of fun!" He smiled cheerfully. December began collecting her cards, not making eye contact. "I guess so. You still have a lot of work to do if you want to get better though." he looked down at his lap. "But I think you have potential." "R-really?" "Yeah, but I'm no expert. Besides, I haven't faced a Royal Paladin deck in a while." "Well, when was the last time?" He asked out of curiosity.

She stopped part way in picking up Collette, as the girl's mind began to flood with memories. She became so preoccupied, that she didn't notice Miwa was shaking her.

"Deca?! Are you okay?" She snapped out of her daze. "I'm fine! Jeez, stop shaking me." December quickly responded, batting his hands away. "Are you sure?" He gave her a tissue. _Why is he giving me a tissue?_

She suddenly noticed her face was a bit damp. She touched her face to realize that she was crying.

_Oh, that makes sense. I've gotta be more careful_. She dried her eyes and face without a second though, and threw away the damp tissue.

"Is something wrong, are you okay?" Miwa looked worried. Looking around, she noticed that everyone looked a bit worried.

"I'm fine guys, don't worry, I'm just a bit stressed out from moving, that's all." She wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the truth either.

"Oh, speaking of which, where are you living?" Miwa asked. "Well, the thing is, my aunt was supposed to come with me, but she had an emergency with work come up, so I came alone. Right now I'm staying at this nearby hotel until my aunt moves here."

"I see." Then, his face lit up, which could only mean he had thought of something brilliant. Well, at least to him.

"Until that happens, how about you stay at my place?"

December looked at him confused. "You don't think that's weird or anything?" "Nah, it's cool. We can prep the guest room for you, plus it won't cost you anything. Well, maybe a small room and board fee." He smiled goofily, adding in a bit of humour to the suggestion.

She thought about it for a moment, and then caved.

"Alright, whatever. As long as it's okay with your parents." She blatantly stated.

Miwa gave her another one of his signature goofy smiles. "They'll be cool with it. Remember, they loved you the last time you came over!"

She sighed at his desperate attempt to make her smile. "In that case, we should probably head back to my place now, after we pick up your stuff first, of course." December nodded. She turned to everyone again. "It was nice meeting all of you." She added a small bow to show her gratitude. Everyone's face lit up, except for Morikawa, who came up to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. "You know, you have potential to be a great fighter. That's why for a limited time, I'll give you free vanguard training sessions. That ways you can become as strong as me, the Great Katsumi Morikawa!"She felt extremely annoyed by him. _What is his deal? I've seen him play, and he's terrible! _Luckily, Kamui stepped in, saying what a loser he was and him giving her lessons wouldn't help at all, which resulted in them starting a card fight of their own.

"Let's get out of here." Miwa whispered, pointing to the door. She agreed, and they waved goodbye to everyone as they left the shop.

When they got outside, December checked her phone to see what time it was. She was surprised to find it was already 6:30. She had entered the store around 3:15.

"Wow, time flies when you're playing card games, huh?" Miwa nudged her arm. "I guess so, although none of my battles were that challenging." Then she sighed, thinking about Kai. "It might have been fun to challenge Kai though. See how much better he's gotten."

She almost felt bad, making him angry the way she did. Almost, if he hasn't been so snippy with her.

"Hey, I wouldn't worry too much about it. He may not seem like it, but he's still the same guy from when we were kids. Like I said, he just doesn't like to think about the past. It has nothing to do with you.""Yeah, but-" "Wanna tip on how to talk to him? Don't take what he says too literally. 90% of the time, when he sound like he hates something, chances are he's just having trouble expressing how much he likes it. In short, he just can't express himself the way he used to. That's just the way he is now. But really, he just needs to be more honest with himself." He chuckled to himself.

"And how exactly will I know?" "Eh, after a while, you'll be able to read him. It just takes some time and patience with him."

December took that into consideration.

"Kinda like a little kid," she said aloud.

Miwa just looked at her, but then began to laugh. She started to laugh a little too, thinking about treating Kai like a small child.

"Man, I haven't laughed in a while." December sighed as she caught her breath. "Really? I remember when you visited you were always laughing." She stopped, and obstructed the view of her face with her bangs. "Yeah, I remember." It suddenly became very quiet. _Whoa, what just happened? One minute we're laughing, and the next she's all depressed? Maybe I should just let her be for a bit, not bombard her with more questions. She's probably really tired._

"Oh, looks like we're here."

She looked up at the tall building that stood before them. She walked in, grabbed her things from her room, taking two trips in total, and checked out.

"All set?" He asked, taking two of her bags. She nodded, and they headed off to his house.

_My life in Japan, it starts now!_

* * *

Wow, that was a long chapter XD Sorry about that, I tend to write big chapters, so just be prepared for that

**Kamui: Hey Five-chan, are we gonna get any more scream time? I wanna show off my battling skills to everyone, and beat that December! *begins to growl***

**Misaki: It's "screen", not scream. Good lord.**

**Five-chan: Haha! Well, I'll see... (not really ;P)**

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd or it's characters. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)**_

See you in the next chapter


	3. First day nerves

Hello, Five-chan here!

I'm sorry that this story progresses so slowly, I hope to pick it up in the next couple chapters *begins to eye Kai

**Kai: What are you looking at?**

**Five-chan: Oh, nothing *giggles**

**Kai: ?**

* * *

Previously:"Oh, looks like we're here."

She looked up at the tall building that stood before them. She walked in, grabbed her things from her room, taking two trips in total, and checked out.

"All set?" He asked, taking two of her bags. She nodded, and they headed off to his house.

_My life in Japan, it starts now!_  
**  
****December's POV**  
I looked at my uniform, my new uniform, the one that I would wear for the rest of my high school days. I touched the soft fabric of the blazer, said to fit my body in the right places. I had tried it on last night, but this would be different. Today would officially be my first day of school in Japan, and let me tell you, I was extremely nervous. Even though it would be the same school that Taishi attends, I wouldn't be in his class, which sucked. I continued to stare at it for another 5 minutes or so, before feeling two hands on my shoulders.

"**TODAY'S YOUR FIST DAY OF SCHOOL!" **

I screamed, and then proceeded to hit whatever had scared me. But I realized a little too late that it was only Taishi. He had noticed me staring at my uniform, and decided that scaring me would be a good idea -_-. Not the best idea, considering how jumpy I was already.

"Oh god Taishi! I thought you were someone trying to kill me!" I tried to catch my breath, while he got up.

"You must have. You've got a wicked right hook!" He rubbed his left cheek. "And that scream, I'm surprised the windows didn't shatter!"

He tried to sound mad, but he couldn't hide his smile.

"Breakfast is ready whenever you are." He looked back at me as he walked out of my room.

When he closed the door, I sighed, relieved that he wasn't badly hurt. Looking back at my uniform, I picked up the blazer, and put it on. I walked over to the mirror, and posed. Not like a model kind of pose, but more like a self conscious girl looking at how weird she looks kind of pose.

_So, this is me now. I never thought in all my life I'd be back in this house. But, here I am, living here temporarily, and going to school with the boy who saved me almost 7 years ago. I guess this goes to show how unpredictable life is. But this, this is my future, right now! I'm going to enjoy every minute of it! I'm not going to let my past hurt me any longer!_

I felt strange. Never, in my whole life, had I felt such a strong feeling of confidence. Looking back at the mirror, I smiled. Then I changed out of my pajamas, and put on the full uniform. I not only brushed my hair, but styled and put it up too, something I never do. I felt good, maybe even great. Once I finished, I grabbed my book bag, and took one last look. I almost didn't recognize myself. I look genuinely happy and confident. Then I realized that I was keeping Taishi waiting, so I put on my slippers and rushed down the stairs.

**Third Person**

_I wish the good feeling lasted._ As soon as they walked out the door, December's nerves got the best of her. Her palms became sweaty, her heart started racing, and her imagination was on over drive, thinking about all the things that could go wrong. Even though she tried her best to calm herself down, she was still on edge.

"Look, we're here." He said.

She looked in front of her. She saw the Hitsue High building, the one she had toured through a couple days ago. Students were all around them, talking and walking into the building.

_It's a little over whelming, I guess, but nothing I can't handle, I think_.

She looked over to Miwa, but he was looking around, like he was trying to find something.

"What are you looking for?" December asked.

But before she could get an answer, Miwa waved over to someone, and ran over to them. She looked to see who it was. _I should have guessed_.

Toshiki Kai.

Looking at him, she couldn't help notice how cool he looked. The sun was shining on him at just the right angle, the breeze lightly moved his hair and uniform back and forth, and the way he was standing made him look like a male model or something. It made her blush. Then she realized they were staring at her.

"Hey Deca, what are you standing there for? Come join us!" Miwa waved for her to come over.

"Oh! Sorry."

She quickly ran over to them, but not before tripping over her feet. She expected pain, but realized that someone had caught her. December looked up, and saw Kai!

"Gah!" She cried, scrambling to get herself back on her feet, and then pick up the book bag that she had dropped. Kai looked annoyed, while Miwa was trying to hold back laughter. She gave him a death glare, in which he immediately stopped.

"You need to be more careful. Someone isn't always going to be there if you fall." His voice was stern, like he was scolding her.

_I have a feeling that he wasn't just referring to my fall, but more as a warning for life in general. Though, I already knew that._

She was about to respond, when the first bell rang.

"We'd better get to class. Deca, do you know where you're going?"

She nodded. "I checked out the school a couple days before."

"Alright, well, wanna meet up with us for lunch?"

"Um, sure."

She looked at Kai, who wasn't even next to them anymore, waiting for Miwa.

"Great, so we'll meet you under the big tree, okay?" He pointed to a huge oak tree.

December froze (lol XD). _I haven't seen an oak tree that big except for the one..._

"Deca?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Uh, yea, sure, whatever." She said as she started walking, without looking back at him.

_I don't want him to be worried about me. Then again, after I randomly started crying yesterday, he's been nothing but worried about me_.

She sighed, and headed into the school. She found the office, and waited for a teacher to escort her to her class. When the teacher arrived, she felt nervous all over again. The scary thoughts of what could go wrong returned to her mind. She was led her down a hallway with many doors along the walls. Class had already started, which made her even more nervous, knowing that all the attention would be focused on her. Her hands began to shake, but she held them together to stop them. Finally, they were at her class. The teacher knocked on the door, and opened it, telling her to wait out in the hall. She nodded. December could hear the other teacher announcing her arrival, which made her heart, beat even faster. She prayed and hoped that this wouldn't end up like the last time.

"Please, come in." The teachers looked at her.

She took a deep breath, and walked in.

* * *

**Miwa: Man Deca, you're really jittery when it comes to school**

**December: Jeez, I'm not jittery about school! Just new schools where everyone will judge me because I'm the new girl.**

**Miwa and Five-chan:...**

***Miwa turns to me***

**Miwa: Is she serious?**

**Five- chan: Ah hah hah...**

**__****(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd or it's characters. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)**


	4. The formation of new ties

**F****ive-chan: Teehee! Things finally start happening! *looks at December and Kai**

**December : What do you mean by that? *looks at me peeved***

**Five-chan: You'll see... *begins fangirling***

**Kai: *ajitated sigh***

* * *

Previously: December could hear the other teacher announcing her arrival, which made her heart, beat even faster. She prayed and hoped that this wouldn't end up like the last time.

"Please, come in." The teachers looked at her.

She took a deep breath, and walked in.

**December's POV**  
I could hear the whispers and murmurs from the student as I walked in. Not wanting to make eye contact, I looked to the floor. The teacher that had led me to my class had left and the home room teacher placed her hand on my right shoulder.

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

I felt all eyes on me. My face was obviously pink, so it was clear to everyone that I was nervous. A couple of them snickered, while some of them smiled. I began to mentally panic. _Oh god I can't do this!_ I felt like I was going to faint. Then I noticed that a boy with glasses was standing at the front of the class as well.

He whispered, "Its okay. No need to be nervous." Then he smiled. This helped me calm down a bit. I looked up to the class, and took a deep breath.

"Um, my name is December May. I am 16. Um, I just moved here from Canada. I, I like the colour blue, and singing, but," I franticly added, "not in public!"

That got a few laughs, and I felt less tense. "And, I hope we can get along." I added a little bow.

The class gave me a small round of applause.

"Thank you Ms. May. Now, Mr. Sukio, please show her where she'll be seated." The teacher looked over to the boy. "Of course." He looked at me again. "Follow me."

He led me to an empty desk next to the windows. I placed my bag beside the desk, and sat down. The boy sat at the next desk over.

"Alright, now who would like to read the third chapter?"

* * *

The bell rang for lunch, and everyone began packing up and heading out to meet their friends from other classes. I got out of class, and was heading to where Taishi said we would meet.

"Hey!" I heard a voice calling to me. I turned to see the boy from my class."Oh, it's you." I stated.

We began to walk and talk. "So, how so you like it here so far?" "It's okay. I still need to adjust though." "That's alright, take all the time you need. As class representative, it's my job to make sure you feel welcome. Oh, by the way," he stuck out his hand," I'm Sukio, Daiki Sukio. But you can call me Daiki."

I took it and gave him a light hand shake. "So, listen, I was wondering, if you don't have any lunch plans, that you might join me."

"Sorry, I can't, I already have plans with my other friends."He nodded. "That's alright." We got to a flight of stairs. "Well, I'll see you around?"

I looked back at him, and nodded. Before I reached the door leading out, Daiki called out to me.

"Hey!" I looked up at him."I like blue as well." I smirked, and left.

_He's not that bad, I guess. Certainly nicer than Kai though. Maybe I will get used to this place._

**Third Person**

When she got outside, she looked for the big tree, which wasn't too hard, considering she could see it from where she was. When she reached the tree, she was surprised to see Kai. Not because he was there, but because he was there alone. By the way he was lying on the tree; he looked like he was taking a nap. He looked so peaceful, that she didn't want to wake him (okay, she wanted to, but she was trying to be nicer) but she was curious.

"Where's Taishi?" She asked. He woke up, revealing his deep green eyes, and sat up."He said he'd be late." "Did he say why?" "No." _Wow, he does not beat around the bush_.

She sat down, making a bit of space between her and Kai, and pulled out her lunch, her very first bento. Miwa had stayed up late making it for today, and boy, did it look good. Usually, they were eaten with chopsticks, but she sucked at using them, so she used a fork instead. She stuck a piece of sushi on her fork, and brought it to her mouth. It tasted delicious. She was about to have another bite, when she noticed Kai. He was just sitting there, staring off into space. He almost looked lonely. She felt somewhat guilty as she recalled making him upset the day before, even though he snapped at her as well.

_Maybe I should apologize_. But before she said anything, he started to speak. "You don't need to apologize." She was astounded that he could read her that easily.

"Oh." She looked down at her bento. _Blunt much. But, if what Taishi told me is true, he has some kind of past he doesn't like to remember._ "If it makes you feel any better, I know how you feel, Kai." Kai looked over to her. "I know how it feels, not wanting to think about painful past events. I've had my fair share of those. That's pretty much why I moved out here all by myself." Kai shifted his position to face her. "You came here alone?"

December felt surprised. As of yesterday, she assumed that he'd just say something rude, or just ignore her. But he genuinely sounded interested. "Uh, yeah. But because of Taishi, I'm not living alone. He asked if I wanted to stay with him temporarily. And my aunt will be coming down soon, so I'll be living with her when she arrives."

"I see." He turned back to his original position. "That guy's too nice for his own good."

She recalled what Miwa had said about Kai before, and snickered. "Taishi was right."He looked at her again, with a slightly confused expression. "You still are the same softy from when we were kids." She joked. He smirked. "Not exactly, but think whatever you want."

And so, they sat quietly together for the next couple minutes until Kai broke the silence .

"You know," Kai started, " you aren't as annoying as I'd though you'd be." She let out a short "hah". "I don't know if I should be taking that as a compliment or not." "I'd suggest you take what you can get." They looked to each other. _Maybe, just maybe, he isn't as bad as I though._

"Hey guys!" Miwa's cheerful voice interrupted their banter. "Sorry I'm late! The teacher made me sort out books for him." He rolled his eyes, and sat in-between them. "So, what'd I miss?"

"December and I were talking." Kai said nonchalantly, his face expressionless as if nothing happened. "Deca, you got him to talk?! Nice!" Miwa patted her on the back. "Is that an accomplishment or something?" "Pretty much. With this guy I can barely get a few words out of him, let alone have an actual conversation." He teased, causing Kai to smack him upside the head. "Knock it off." He said, clearly agitated. "Alright alright, calm yourself." She snickered. He responded by smacking her upside the head. "But out." He spoke sharply. _I take that back, he's a complete jerk!_

But from the school building, someone was watching them from afar. "So it's Toshiki Kai, eh? Hmpf, she's got some nerve. Although this does give me a chance." "What's taking you so long?" The person turned away from the window. "Coming dear."

* * *

What do we have here? A December who's nervous?! Lol XD usually she isn't like this, but because of something that happened to her, she is scared of new schools**.**

**Five-chan: SEE, SEE, I TOLD YOU THINGS WOULD START HAPPENING!**

**December: Oh come on, we had ONE conversation under an oak tree together. Big deal!**

**Miwa: Way to go, you've completely embarrassed her!**

**Five-chan: I couldn't help it! Besides, it's a December X Kai fan fiction, it had to happen at some point!**

**December: NOTHING HAPPENED!**

**__****(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd or it's characters. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)**


	5. So, how'd they meet?

Hello *waves* Five-chan here! So, after this chapter, I think I'll start posting on a weekly basis, just to keep a routine going. I think the day I'll be posting will either be Thursday or Sunday ( that may vary depending on where you live relative to me).

***Aichi walks over the December and Kai***

**Aichi: Um, D-December?**

**December: Yeah?**

**Aichi: Do... Do you know Kai from your childhood as well?**

**December: Yeah, I do. Kinda wish I didn't though, now that I've seen what he's become.**

**Kai: You're one to talk.**

***Both glare at each other intensely***

**Aichi: *in a quiet whisper* B- but you two are so similar.**

**Kai and December: WE ARE NOT SIMILAR!**

**Aichi: Gah! *runs into my arms***

**Five-chan: Good job you two, you scared Aichi.**

* * *

Previously: "December and I were talking." Kai said nonchalantly, his face expressionless as if nothing happened. "Deca, you got him to talk?! Nice!" Miwa patted her on the back. "Is that an accomplishment or something?" "Pretty much. With this guy I can barely get a few words out of him, let alone have an actual conversation." He teased, causing Kai to smack him upside the head. "Knock it off." He said, clearly agitated. "Alright alright, calm yourself." She snickered. He responded by smacking her upside the head. "But out." He spoke sharply. _I take that back, he's a complete jerk!_

**Third Person**  
The last bell rang, signaling that school was over for the day. For December, the day just seemed to pass by, like nothing even happened. She sighed, thinking about the conversation she had with Kai earlier, and then remembered a funny though. Hah_, I remember when I actually though of the jerk as my hero when I first met him. Although I bet he had no idea we'd ever see each other again_. She recalled the events of what happened the first time she ever visited Japan.

**December's POV (Flashback)**  
"Taishi... Miwa?" I repeated the name said by my Aunt, Yuki. It was an unusual name alright, I had never heard of anything close to it. "That's right. "I'm going to assume that it's a guy?" She nodded, chuckling.

"Since I've heard you express an interest in Japan, I thought you could get to know him better, and maybe learn a bit more about his home." I smiled. My aunt always thought of the coolest things. I loved it when she came over to visit, and tell me and my brothers' stories of her travels. She had come back from Japan two weeks ago, and she was telling me about these friends of her's I had never heard of.

She gave me an e-mail address. "This is their home e-mail, so you can send them one anytime. Although they may not reply right away, considering the large difference in time zones." I nodded in understanding.

After dinner, I walked over to the computer, and set up my e-mail. I wrote a simple message:

_Hello Taishi Miwa__  
__My name is December May, and I'm from Canada. I am 8 years old, almost 9 and I like the colour blue, singing, and drawing. I hope to hear from you soon.__  
__From, December May__  
_

After re-reading and making a few adjustments, the e-mail was sent.

The next day, I revived a reply_.__  
_

_Hey December May__  
__I'm going to assume you're a girl, right? Just kidding, I know you're a girl. And that's pretty cool. I like blue too, but I can't sing or draw to save my life :P I am in the same grade as you then (you're in grade 4 right?). I like sports, as well as card games. Hope to hear from you again.__  
__From, Taishi Miwa_

After reading this, I decided that he and I were going to get along just fine.

_Hey__  
__Hah, you got a real sense of humor, don't you? ^-^Though I asked the same thing about you. Do you have any siblings? I have an older brother who's a year older than us. I also have a younger one, but he's only 6 (yes, I am). Aw! I can sing okay, I guess, but I just started drawing, so I'm not sure I'm any good. What kinds of sports? My favourites are soccer and badminton. As for card games, the only one I know of (other than ones with a regular card deck) is Cardfight! Vanguard. I think it's Japanese, have you heard of it?__  
__December__  
_

_Hey December__  
__Hah, I guess so, so don't be surprised if I crack a joke or two! Really? Hah, that's funny! No, I'm an only child, though it must be hectic with two siblings. If you ever visit, I should make you sing for me *evil laugh*. I like soccer too, but badminton, let's just say I'm not very good at racket sports. Wait, you know about Cardfight! Vanguard?! They have it there in Canada?__  
__Taishi_

I was surprised that Taishi knew what I was talking about, so I decided to abandon the rest of the conversation to talk about Vanguard.

_Yeah, they have the cards printed in English and everything. I only got a deck a week ago, but I already love it. It's such a fun game, though I still need a lot of practice. My brothers play too, so they help me out a lot when I battle. What kind of deck do you have? I have an Oracle Think Tank deck. My little brother has a Royal Paladin deck, and my older one has a Kagero deck. What about you?__  
__December_

_Really? That's so cool! I have a Kagero deck too. So does my best friend. His name is Kai. We play all __the time. Hey, maybe if you come here, we can play each other! How's that sound?_

_Taishi_

_That's cool! And yeah, that be awesome. It's nice to find someone else who knows about Vanguard. I've been trying to teach my best friend, Ember, how to play, but she doesn't seem to get it. My brothers are also trying to get our parents to play too, but they're too busy to learn. Is it really popular in Japan?__  
__Deca_

_Yeah. It's getting more popular every day, it seems. That's too bad. Well, at least you have your brothers.__  
__Taishi __  
__(P.S. Deca? What is that, your nick name?)_

_True, but most of the time, they'd rather play each other, mainly because I'm not much of a challenge. Even though we all started at the same time, they're already way better than me. Oh, and my aunt and uncle play. Actually, they're the ones that introduced us to the game.__  
__(Oh, that was a typo. I accidentally sent it before I finished proof reading :P but it could be if you want.)__  
__Deca :P_

_Well, I bet that if you keep practicing, you'll be stronger than both of them combined :) Really? That's awesome! Me, I just saw a commercial XD. Alright, Deca!__  
__Taishi_

And this conversation kept going for the next year. I had such a good time talking to him, even if it was a delayed conversation. I could say with confidence that he was one of my best friends. I wondered if I would ever actually get to meet him in person, considering we had talked about it on several occasions. Then, one day after school, I received a phone call.

"You're going to take me to Japan?!" I screamed into the phone. "That's right. I've heard from his mother that you two have really hit it off, so they said we should go down and visit sometime. How does that sound?" I screamed again, and I even started crying. I was so happy, I could hardly wait. I stared packing, even though we wouldn't be leaving for another 2 weeks.

When aunt Yuki came to pick me up, I was buzzing with excitement! However, the time zone was way different in Japan, so we would be arriving during the dead of night. The visit would have to wait. She drove us down to the airport, and then we got on the plane scheduled at 12:30pm. I fell asleep for most of the flight.

"December? December!" My aunt shook me awake.

"Huh... What?" I groggily asked.

"We're here." She stated.

I stretched, and got out of my seat. "Really?! Yay!"

Then I looked around. "Where's everyone else?"

"They already got off. I've been here trying to wake you up."

I blushed, embarrassed that I overslept.

"Come on, let's go." We got our things from the overhead carrier, with some assistance from the flight attendants, and made our way off the plane into the airport.

When we made it outside, it was pitch black, aside from the lamp posts alongside the road. After renting a car, we made our way to a hotel. It took longer than expected, since we got lost, but we eventually made it there. My aunt and I, once unpack, began talking about Taishi and his family

"So, what's Taishi like in person?" I asked, popping a gummy in my mouth (I'll let you decide what kind of gummy it is). I gestured the bag I bought at the airport over to my aunt, who took 3.

"Oh he's a wonderful boy, very nice and friendly, though he's a bit carefree. And he's interested in Cardfight Vanguard as well" She bit off half of the gummy. I nodded. "That's cool. I bet his family is nice too. And yeah, that's mostly all we've talked about." I felt excitement build up within me. " Gosh, I can't wait to meet them all!" I ate another gummy.

She smiled at me. "I called them earlier. They said we could go pick him up after school sometime this week." "That's perfect! Now I can finally meet this Kai that he talks about." This caught her attention. "So he's told you about Kai, eh?" "Uh huh! He sounds really nice, and I've even talked with him over e-mail." I smiled. "So, you have a crush on him?"

I choked on the piece of candy I was eating. After a few coughs, I responded. "N-no, of course I don't. Besides, how would the relationship even work, considering we live on opposite sides of the earth?!" She nodded. "Good point." Then we began to laugh.

"Maybe we should go to sleep." Aunt Yuki dried her eyes. "But I'm not tired! Man, it sucks that we're wide awake while the rest of the city isn't, and vice versa." I crossed my arms. "Well, what can you do about it? But after a few days to adjust, pretty soon, we'll be up with the rest of Japan." "I guess so." We continued to talk for another 3 hours before going to sleep.

The next day, I didn't get up at all, but the day after I did. However, I was so tired that I could barely stand up without sitting right back down. "Now I'm really glad we don't have to see everyone right away, I wouldn't survive like this." I groggily exclaimed to Yuki, who just nodded in agreement, she almost as sleepy as me. But after the next couple days, we both were in sync with the time zone change.

Finally, it was the day to visit his school. I pulled out my card case on the way there, filled with excitement. _I can't wait to show Taishi the new card my parents gave me._

Once we parked, I hopped out of the car and took in the scene. "Wow!" I couldn't believe I was standing here. I pulled out the card my parents gave me, and smiled. But before I could put it back it, the wind took it. I reacted too slowly, and it drifted away. I ran after the card, completely forgetting to tell my aunt where I was going.

A few boys had found it when it landed, and began fighting over who got to keep it.

"Hey! That's my card. Can you please give it back?"

The boys turned to see me, catching my breath. They looked at each other, and smirked. They began to surround me.

"Well, someone thinks they're tough, challengin' us! Look girly, we found this card all by its self. So why don't'cha go play with your dollies n' leave us be!" One of them said. The three began to laugh.

I panicked. All I wanted was my card back."But, it's mine!" "Man, this girl just doesn't know when to quit." One said, looking annoyed.

"C'mon, let's show her what happens to people that cross us!" The middle ones said. The other two nodded, and began to get closer to her. I didn't like where this was headed.

**Third Person**  
Meanwhile, Miwa was still in class, staring at the clock. He had been looking forward to meeting with his friend all day, this "December". _I_ _should offically introduce her to Kai. I bet we're all gonna get along._ He looked out the window, when something caught his eye. It was a girl around his age, and she was getting beaten by three boys. _Oh no, that girl's in trouble! I have to do something. _"May I use the restroom?" He asked the teacher, raising his hand. "You may, as long as you bring a buddy." He looked to Kai, who stood up, and they both left the classroom. "Hey, where are you going, the bathroom's are this way." Kai asked as Miwa began walking towards the stairs. "I just said that to get out of class. I saw a girl outside, she's in trouble! We have to help her!"

**Back to December's POV**  
"Take this, and that, and THAT!"

They gave me one final kick, before moving back to see the total damage. I was covered in dust and dirt, my legs were all scratched and at the verge of bleeding, my arms bruised, and a huge cut along my fore head began to drip small beads of red.

"That'll teach you!" They began to laugh again. I just sat there, shaking in pain and fear_. _

_Why is this happening? Just because I wanted my card back, they thought they had the right to beat me up?_

"HEY!" I looked up to see two more boys. They seemed around my age, and they looked angry. I hoped they weren't going to hurt me as well.

"You guys again! Picking on an innocent girl again!?" The brunette boy shouted. "What's wrong with you?!" The blond boy chimed in. The three guys looked annoyed.

"Who asked you?! Now get outta here before I make ya!" They sounded serious. They turned their attention away from me, and on to them.

"Please, don't hurt him." I quietly whispered. The middle one glared back at me.

"What'd ya say?!"

He walked back to me at a fast pace, his fist balled up. He pulled back his arm to strike at me. I winced, expecting pain. But the boy had come up behind the guy and kicked him in the knee. He fell hard, grasping it. But the other two boys weren't about to let's him off easy. The first one held him back, while the second began to punch and scratch him. I began to scream, telling them to stop, but was silenced by the boy who fell, covering my mouth with his hands. The blond boy started to call for help. A teacher on patrol, who heard him and saw the whole scene, escorted the three boys to the office, the middle one still in pain. I was still shaking in fear at what happened.

"Are you alright?" The brunette boy came up to me. His face was red from where they had hit him, and his arms and face were cut. I began to cry, knowing that he was hurt because of me, and he held me close.

"I'm so sorry this happened, you didn't deserve any of it."

I cried even harder, not because of the pain, but because someone was kind enough to care about me. "Ouch. That looks painful, for both of you. We'd better get you guys to the nurse's office, quick."The blond boy came up to us. They both helped me up. But before we left, I saw the thing I came after.

"Wait my card!" I exclaimed pointing down at the face down card covered in dirt. The blond boy went over to pick it up, brushed off the dirt and gasped.

"This is yours?!" I nodded."It was a present from my parents. It blew away, and I went to get it back."

He nodded in understanding. "That must have been why they attacked you." "A rare card like that, it can make idiots like them do stupid things." The boy holding me added. The blond boy handed the card to me.

"Thanks." They helped me to the nurse's office, where I was cared for. Bandages and ice packs covered my body, as I sat on the examination bench.

"Thanks for helping me back there. I would have been a lot worse if you guys hadn't come when you did. And I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused."

The blond haired boy shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We were glad to help. I'm sure you would have done the same for us, had it been the other way around." He smiled. "Yeah, plus, battle scars are pretty cool!" The brown haired boy laughed, pointing at his arm, which made me smile. Suddenly, a thought dawned on me.

"Uh oh." "What?" They looked at me.

"I left my aunt in the school yard. I forgot to tell her where I went." I bonked my head. "Good job December!" I said to myself.

"Don't worry. I'm sure...Hold on. Did you just say December?" The blond boy asked. I nodded. "Yeah, that's my name. December May. Why do you ask?"

The two just stared at me, then each other. Then they burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?!" I demanded to know.

"It's... Just... That..." They couldn't get out more than a word without laughing again.

"Tell me, I feel like I'm missing something here!"

"December, there you are!" Everyone looked to see my aunt. She ran over to hug me. In response was me saying ouch multiple times.

"I was so worried about you! You shouldn't leave without saying anything to me, especially here!" I smiled back. "I'm sorry Aunt Yuki, it won't happen again, I promise." She squeezed me, in which I yelped in pain. "Sorry, sorry!" She let go. "Wait, aren't you-" Aunt Yuki turned to face the two boys, and gasped. "Taishi!" She hugged him. "It's so great to see you again!" I was confused. "Wait a minute, do you mean Taishi as in Taishi Miwa?" My aunt nodded "Yes, this is him. What, you didn't know?"

I just sat there in awe. "So, that's why..."

"Uh huh." They said in unison, and then proceeded to laugh again. Aunt Yuki was confused, while I joined in with the laughter.

The rest of the trip went smoothly. I got to visit Taishi's home, and meet his family, who were very kind. They helped me out whenever I needed it, and that was a lot. As well as officially meeting Kai, I finally got to card fight against Taishi and Kai, beating both of them.

"I don't know how strong your brothers are, but their crazy to think that you're not enough of a challenge." Taishi commented, placing his sixth damage in the damage zone.

I playfully stuck out my tongue. "Well, it has been a year since I first started, and I had been practicing like crazy. I wanted to impress you guys."

"Well, it worked. You're a great player." Kai complimented, which made me gush.

"Aww, stop it, you're embarrassing me!" We all laughed.

"Hey, let's fight again!" Kai said eagerly.

"You're on!" I said back.

**December's POV (Present time)**  
_Now that I think about it, he __was always so nice to me back then. I guess a few year can change a person._ I knew from personal experience

"Hey, Deca!"

I looked up to see Taishi and Kai. "Oh, hey guys." I walked over to them, and smirked. "Hey, what's so funny?" Taishi asked. I shook my head. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just remembering the time when I first met you guys."

He sighed. "Ah yes, back in the days of our youth. You know," Taishi leaned in to whisper into my ear, "Kai actually had a huge crush on you back then. He probably still does." My eyes widened, and my face flushed red.

"What are you talking about?!" He laughed, and then looked to Kai who just looked away. "It's good to be back together, isn't it?" He pulled us into a group hug. We responded by quickly pushing away from him, looking away. Taishi smiled cheekily while I tried to recover from what he told me. _He was joking, right?! He had to be joking!_

"Hey, that reminds me! I still need to make you sing for me!" My eyes widened again, and before they knew it, I had taken off down the street. "Get back here!" Taishi chased after me, laughing. What I didn't know was while Taishi and I were running around like idiots, Kai almost started laughing, but though better of it.

_If they saw me laughing I'd never hear the end of it._

* * *

**Five-chan: Hah, I think Aichi is right, you two are really similar.**

**December: Oh, how so?**

**Five-chan: Well, you're both serious when it comes to vanguard, you both are kinda cruel, you're both silent and socially awkward half of the time, you both have had something in your past define who you are now, you-**

**December: Okay I get it, we're kind of alike, big deal! *walks away***

**Five-chan: *whispers* you both aren't very honest with yourselves...**

**December: Excuse me?**

**Five-chan: Uh oh. Gotta run!**

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd or it's characters. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)**_

Lol, see you in the next chapter. :)


	6. An unexpected event

Hi hi! Five-chan reporting for duty! I hope you are enjoying this story, and review if you'd like ^_^

* * *

Previously: He sighed. "Ah yes, back in the days of our youth. You know," Taishi leaned in to whisper into my ear, "Kai actually had a huge crush on you back then. He probably still does." My eyes widened, and my face became extremely red.

"What are you saying?!"

He laughed, and then looked to Kai who just looked away.

"It's good to be back together, isn't it?" He pulled us into a group hug. We responded by quickly pushing away from him, looking away. Taishi smiled cheekily while I tried to recover from what he told me. _He was joking, right?! He had to be joking!_

"Hey, that reminds me! I still need to make you sing for me!" My eyes widened again, and before they knew it, I had taken off down the street. "Get back here!" Taishi chased after me, laughing. What I didn't know was while Taishi and I were running around like idiots, Kai almost started laughing, but though better of it.

_If they saw me laughing I'd never hear the end of it._

**? POV**

I ran along a sidewalk. Many people were chasing after me, calling out my name. I ducked into an alley way, and covered my mouth so no one would hear me breathing. The crowd passed by me. I leaned on the wall, panting and gasping for air.

"For Pete's sake..."

I looked over the wall to check my surroundings. The cost was clear, so I pulled my hood over my head, and continued on my way.

"Gotta find a place to hide out."

I wandered through the streets, hoping to remain undetected. Then I saw a cute little store. "Card Capital. Well, I doubt anyone would suspect me to be here."

I walked inside. "Perfect. It's empty."

Then I heard a gasp. I turned to see a girl with light lavender hair, who had dropped a box full of booster packs.

"Is that vanguard?!" I asked excitedly. The girl just stared at me.

"You're..."

**Third Person**

It had been a week, and December had settled in nicely. She worked out a routine with Miwa (things like wake up time, chores, crap like that XD), and things were running smoothly back at his house. However, things with Kai and her were anything but. Both were constantly annoyed and agitated by the other, causing them to argue constantly (Well, not really. Usually it consisted of December snapping at Kai while he brushed her off, or on the rare occasion he'd actually counter back). So, they kind of had a brother/ sister relationship, as everyone liked to call it. She also not only became closer with everyone at Card Capital, but she has made a couple friends of her own in her class. One of them being Daiki, the other being his girlfriend, Tamika Tsushima. When December told her about her interest in vanguard, she was eager to hear more about it.

"Well, I know this one card shop we can go to. Want to check it out after school?" She asked.

Tamika nodded excitedly. "That sounds awesome!" She began to bob up and down.

Tamika, she had a fun personality, as well as an addiction to the internet, anime and writing fan fiction.

Once school ended, they began to make their way to Card Capital.

"Wait up!" They both turned to see Miwa, who was running up to them, and Kai, who was taking his sweet time.

"Oh, hey Miwa." Tamika greeted Miwa, as he was catching his breath. "You know you didn't have to run, we would have waited up for you." December said, giving Miwa her water bottle.

"*pant *pant Thanks." He drank a huge gulp. "Ahh. Well, I needed to ask you something."

December looked confused. "What is it?" "You know about the upcoming shop tournament, right?" She nodded. "I wanted to know if you were entering, 'cause then I could help you practice."

Kai caught up just in time to hear this_. For a moment, it seemed like he was glaring at Taishi, but I couldn't tell if he was just being himself._ She pondered the though. "I don't know, though I actually was considering entering."

Tamika, not wanting to be left out, joined the conversation. "Shop tournament? What's that?" "It's an event where people register to play against other card fighters."

Tamika bobbed up and down again. "That sounds exciting! December, you've just GOTTA enter!" She began shaking her by the shoulders. "Okay, okay, OKAY!" She, stumbled, trying to regain her balance. "Sheesh Tamika!" Tamika just smiled cheerfully.

"Shall we head over to Card Capital then?" Miwa asked. The girls nodded in response, and they all started walking. " By the way, how's your forehead?" He asked.

December moved a piece of her bang hair to reveal a medium scar. "I had to get stitches, because it wouldn't heal." "That sucks. At least you're all better though." December nodded.

When they reached the card shop, they noticed a large amount of people crowding around.

"What's going on?" December asked to no one in particular. "Is it always this busy?" Tamika looked both confused and impressed. "Let's get in there and find out." Miwa said, leading the way.

Squeezing through the crown, they reached the inside of the card shop. When they got inside, the first thing they saw was a girl. She was wearing a coral hoodie, and had long bright peach hair. She was surrounded by a huge group of people, cheering her on.

"The game is mine!" She called out. Her opponent placed down her sixth damage, while she only had two.

"Thank you for fighting against me! It was a real honor, Miss Mimi!"

The girl smiled. "No problem! It was really fun!"

Tamika gasped. "No way, what is she doing here!?"

"What is it?" December asked, not sure of Tamika's surprised reaction.

But before she got a reply, they saw Kai walking over to the girl.

"Long time no see, Kazoku." He said nonchalantly.

The girl looked at him, and with wide eyes, she ran towards him, glomping him in the process.

"TOSHIKI! It's really you!"

December was shocked. _Wait, this girl knows Kai? More importantly, he knows her? She doesn't seem like the kind of person Kai would befriend under normal circumstances. Time to investigate!_

He tried to pry the girl off. "Kazoku, that's enough." He sounded agitated. But she held on.

"Nuh uh! I haven't seen you in so long, so I deserve a long hug! Besides, if you didn't want a hug from me, you shouldn't have said hi in the first place!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Hah, you doing alright TK?" December walked up to them, mocking Kai in in his current state. "Stop calling me that." He said coldly. The girl, fascinated with December, let go of Kai and circled her.

"Um, what are you-"

"Who are you? How do you know my Toshiki?" _Her Toshiki? What the heck?_

Then her face broke into a big smile. "Are you Toshiki's girlfriend?!"

December paused, then burst out laughing. This left Mimi confused. "Oh, wait, you were serious?"

Kai sighed. "Cut it out Kazoku." She pouted. "This is Kazoku Mimi. Kazoku, this is December May."

December stuck out her hand. "Nice to meet you, I guess."But instead of grabbing her hand, Mimi hugged her. "GAH!" December cried, taken by surprise.

"I like you!" "What?!" She was completely confused. _How in the world does Kai even know this chick? She's freaking insane! _

"I know! Let's have a battle!" "A battle? What kind of battle?" "Duh!" She gestured to the standing table. "No." December declined the challenge.

Mimi pouted again. "Please? I just have to battle you!"

From the crowd, people were whispering to each other. "Wow, usually it's the other way around, but this time Mimi's the one begging for a battle."

"But, why me?" "Because, I have a gut feeling that you're strong!" She came up close to December's face, sporting puppy dog eyes.

"Please, please, please, please please please please please please pretty PLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"OKAY OKAY!"

Mimi stopped. _There's absolutely no way I'm getting out of this, am I?_' Defeated, she groaned. "Fine, I'll battle you." Mimi jumped for joy. "YES!"

Then she ran back to the side of the table she was standing at. December went into her bag to reach for her card case, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Shoot." "What is it?" Miwa came over to her.

"I think I must have left my deck at home." _But I swear, I grabbed my case. Maybe I was in such a hurry that I just forgot. Man, I don't know._

"Do you want me to go back to my place and get it?" She shook her head. "No, don't worry about it. I'll just borrow a deck instead." She didn't want to cause trouble just because she didn't have her deck_. _

"Here! You can play with this." Shin walked up to here, giving her an unopened trial deck. It was the Pale Moon clan. "I tried finding an Oracle Think Tank, but there were none left. Sorry."

She shook her head again. "No, that's okay. Besides, it's a fun game, so it's not like I have to be a master of it anyways."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Mimi looked impatient. "I'm coming, hold on."

Aichi, Kamui, and the others decided to come over and watch the battle. December placed a grade zero down, and shuffled her deck.

"Stand up, my Vanguard!" They cried.

Shin was giddy with excitement.

"Watch the register, 'kay?" Misaki got up and walked over to the battle. "Aww, come one Misaki! I was going to watch!" But he reluctantly sat down.

"Angelic Star, Coral!" "Girl who crossed the gap."

Mimi gasped. "You play the Pale Moon clan?! That's so cool!"

"No, this is isn't my real deck. I forgot it, so I'm using it for the time being." December explained. "Wanna know why I use the Bermuda Triangle clan?"

"Pardon?" _Why does she want to tell me this?_

Mimi suddenly put on a more serious, confident looking expression. "It's because these girls are like me. They love to sing, and they're idols. With a clan so alike to me, I can understand them, and play with them like a champ!" She giggled. "Or at least that's what I think anyways." The crowd behind her began to cheer her on.

"Oh. Hold on, you're an idol?!" She nodded. Tamika came up to her.

"Mimi's a huge star, probably one of the best singers in Japan. That's why I gasped when we saw her."

December put it all together. The crowds, the whispers, the annoyingly bubbly attitude, it all made sense.

"What, you didn't know that?" Mimi asked. December shook her head. Mimi looked shocked, but then smiled, amazed that there was someone that didn't know about her, and she liked that. "I'll go first. I ride Blazer Idols. Using Coral's skill, I move her to rear guard. It's your move."

"Okay."

_**(I'm too lazy to write out the whole game, so I'm gonna skip to the end of it. Sorry if you wanted to read about the whole battle. Maybe another time, if I'm motivated enough XD)**_

December put her last damage in her damage zone. She looked up at Mimi.

"You win." She said. Mimi cheered loudly. "Alright!" Her fans went crazy.

"That was amazing! They way you handled your units like that! Man, my Toshiki's got strong friends! And that was with a clan you've never used before, right?"

December nodded.

"I've decided," she ran up to her and hugged her again, "that you'll be my rival!"

Her fans began to freak out.

"What?"

"No way!"

"Why her?!"

"So lucky!"

"Wish I was her!"

Tamika came up beside them. "Wow! I still don't completely understand the game, but from what I saw, you're a great player! Now you have to enter the tournament!" Mimi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I -" December started, but suddenly a wave of dizziness stopped her. "December, are you okay?" She felt unbalanced, causing her to stumble backwards. _Oh no, not this again! _

She hit her head on the floor, and blanked out.

"**DECEMBER!"****  
**

* * *

**Five-chan: Dun dun DUUUUNNNNN! Well, I certainly didn't see that coming. (Of course I did, I wrote it XD) Hopefully I got some sort of dramatic moment happening there, and if not, I will try harder!**

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd or it's characters. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)**_

See ya!


	7. The diagnostic

Heya, it's Five-chan! So, um, I don't really know what to say, except hope you're enjoying the story, and review if you want ^_^

And sorry for the wait!

* * *

Previously: Tamika came up beside them. "Wow! I still don't completely understand the game, but from what I saw, you're a great player! Now you have to enter the tournament!" Mimi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I -" December started, but suddenly a wave of dizziness stopped her. "December, are you okay?" She felt unbalanced, causing her to stumble backwards. _Oh no, not this again._

She hit her head on the floor, and blanked out.

**"DECEMBER!"**

The next day...

**Third Person**

Kai and Tamika were waiting for them at the front of the school, but only Miwa showed up.

"Hey, where's December? Is she alright?" Tamika asked, concerned. Miwa sighed. "Well, we took her to the hospital, and luckily there were no major head injuries. However, we learned that she's had hypotension since she was a kid. We got back around midnight, so I decided to let her rest for a while, and let her recover." He let out a yawn showing his exhaust

Tamika felt responsible. "This is my fault. I kept pushing her to enter the tournament, when she obviously wasn't feeling well." She bonked the side of her head. "Why must I always be so pushy? Why couldn't I just leave her alone?" "It's okay Tamika," Miwa comforted her; "No one knew." But while they were talking, Kai was thinking about December.

_I hope you're alright. _He sighed. _Wait, since when do I care about stuff like this, especially about her?_

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Tamika pulled out December's card case from her bag, and handed it to Miwa. "Daiki found this in the classroom. We checked, all her cards are there, including Collette."

"Thanks Tamika. I'm sure she'll be happy that it didn't go missing."

Then, the bell rang, and they headed off to class.

When Miwa came home he found December still asleep. He placed her deck on the side table, and checked to make sure that she was still breathing. Her loud snort was evidence that she was.

_Man, this girl can sleep. What has it been, like half the day she's been out? And that snoring, good lord it's loud._ He chuckled, leaving her room. Then his phone began to vibrate. He took it out of his pocket to check the caller I.D. Surprisingly, it was Kai! _That's weird. Kai never calls me. Wonder what's up?_ He answered his phone.

"This is a surprise." From the other side he could hear an agitated sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Miwa asked.

"How's December?"

Miwa paused, and then smiled. "Aww, that's so sweet, you're concerned about her!"

"Just tell me if she's okay!" Kai snapped.

"Alright, alright!"

He peaked into her room again. She was still asleep. He turned back to his phone.

"She's out cold. Been like that since yesterday. And before you ask, yes, she is still breathing. In fact, I think she has a snoring problem. It's loud, like a lawnmower or something. It's so funny!"

As he said this, Miwa swore that he heard Kai breathe a sigh of relief. "You really do care about December, don't you?"

Instead of answering, Kai hung up.

"Well, goodbye!" Miwa said to the phone, then rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself.

_He really needs to be more honest with himself_, he though as he closed December's door

* * *

This chapter is shorter than what I usually write, but since you all had to bear through those painfully long chapters, I decided to give you a break :) (until I come out with more unbearbly long chapters XD)

**Tamika: Whew, I'm glad it was nothing too serious.**

**Miwa: Yeah, but now we have to be extra careful to make sure this doesn't happen again. I read that hypotension could lead to death.**

**Tamika: Oh god!**

**Miwa: Don't worry, that's not going to happen. We'll all look out for Deca, right?**

**Tamika: *nods* Uh huh**

**Miwa: That includes you too, Kai. **

***looks over to Kai, who's just staring into space***

**Miwa and Tamika: He's daydreaming about her! Aww!**

***Kai slams his hands on the table, Miwa and Tamika tremble in fear***

**Five-chan:... Not really sure what's happening, but I'm just gonna turn around and pretend like I wasn't here. *walks away***

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd or it's characters. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)**_

See you next time :)


	8. Dinner for three

*waves to the readers* Hey there, it's Five- chan!

You may be thinking "hey, it's not Sunday!" But I won't be able to post tomorrow, because I'll be busy all day and without internet access. so, you get this chapter early! Yay!

Enjoy and please review if you'd like!

* * *

Previously: "You really do care about December, don't you?"

Instead of answering, Kai hung up. "Well, goodbye!" Miwa said to the phone, then rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself.

_He really needs to be more honest with himself_, he though as he closed December's door.

**Third Person**

December's eyelids fluttered, as she slowly awoke, her head pounding. _What the-?_ She found herself back in her room. _What happened to me? I can't really remember much. _

Then she saw her door open, and yelled, frightened by the sudden movement. But it was just Miwa, coming to check in on her again.

"Gah!"

He jumped, startled by December's scream. "Oh gosh Taishi, you scared me!" She sighed, extremely relieved. "You're awake!" He rushed to her side. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but I would be lying if I said my head didn't hurt." She sighed, knowing her efforts to reassure him were a complete failure. "How long was I out for?"

Miwa checked his phone. "About a day, I think?" "What?!" Miwa showed her the date on his phone. He was right. "Well, technically a day and a half if you want to be technical. But don't worry. Tamika was able to get all your homework to me, so you won't miss too much school. She also got you back your deck, turns out you left it in class."

"Phew, I was worried that I'd lost it." Then she looked down to her lap. "Speaking of worrying, did I worry everyone?"

"Well, everyone was certainly asking about you. Tamika, Aichi, Misaki, Kamui, Izaki, they were all thinking of you." "Oh that's very thoughtful of them." She appreciated them caring about her, but she was wondering about one person in particular. _I kinda wonder if Kai asked about me?_

"He did." This caught December's attention, a little freaked out that Miwa could read her thoughts. "What? Really?" She asked, surprised, but also kind of flattered.

"Yeah. He called a couple times to see if you were okay, which is strange, because he never calls me, about anything! I think Kai was really worried about you. "He smiled cheekily. This made December smile sweetly "Aw, that's so nice of him!"

Miwa looked at her like she sprouted a second head. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Miwa just stared at her. _What... What the heck was that?! December reacting like that, about Kai? _He shook his head.

"Never mind. Anyways, considering you've been asleep for the past 30 something hours, you must be pretty hungry."

Right on cue, December's stomach growled. She looked embarrassed. "So, you can decide what we have. Anything you want!"

She thought for a minute, pondering all the possibilities.

"Well, I guess if we have to have something, it'd be Shepherd's pie. With thick beef gravy and lots of meat, and potatoes and onions!" Just thinking about it made her drool. "Really? You like onion?" She looked at him confused. "What about it?"

This made Miwa chuckle. "Nothing, nothing." He shook his head. "Alright, I'll start cooking right now." He got up and headed to her door. "Oh," he said before he left, "you should probably get changed into some fresh clothes." She was still in her school uniform.

"That's a good idea!" _Wow, why is she so peppy today? Huh, well, it's a nice change, her being happy for once._

She went into her closet that she had organized a while back, and picked out a cute white and green stripped polo and tan cargo capris. She also brushed out her hair and put it into two long pigtails at the side of her head. Taking a look at herself, she didn't look half bad. She pulled on some fuzzy socks and headed downstairs, careful not to slip.

An hour and a half passed, and December was lying on the couch watching a sitcom marathon while Miwa was cooking and prepping for dinner. "Alright, now it just needs to bake for a bit, and then we can chow down!"

Then they heard the door bell.

"I'll go get it!" She slowly got up, and walked to the door. Miwa didn't want her to tire herself out, so she did things much slower than she would regularly do.

_I wonder who it is. Maybe Tamika's here to check on me again._

She opened the door.

"Kai?!"

Kai was standing at the door. He was wearing a slightly fitted gray long sleeved v- neck shirt and dark jeans. She hadn't seen Kai wear anything else but his school uniform and the clothes he wore back in elementary school. He looked so handsome. _Wait, did I just think of him as handsome? _

"December" was all he said.

"Oh hey, you finally made it." Miwa came to the door. "You knew he was coming?"

"Yeah, I invited him."

She looked back at Kai, who sighed. "It's not like I had anything much better to do." Both Miwa and December sweat dropped.

"That's Kai for ya." Miwa awkwardly laughed.

They sat down on the couch, and Miwa began a conversation about something, like he usually did, while Kai just listened, like he usually did. December also stayed quiet. She kept taking quick peaks at Kai when he wasn't looking. He looked so... Different. But she liked it.

Half an hour later, the timer rang.

"It should be done. I'll go check it." Miwa got up and headed to the kitchen.

This left Kai and December alone. She didn't know what to say to him. _If this were about 7 years ago, we'd probably be laughing together and having a blast. But I can't really see that happening now._ She sighed in her head.

"I was surprised to see you." Kai broke the silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah. From what I heard from Miwa, you were pretty much dead. Well, except he said that you snore like lawnmower, so it was an indication that you weren't." Embarrassed, she looked the other way.

"But I guess I glad you're awake."

Hearing this, she turned to face him, a big smile on her face. "Well, that's really nice of you to say, Kai."

He looked at her the same way Miwa did. "What was that?" "Huh? What are you talking about? And why do you both look at me like something's wrong with me?" He didn't respond. _Was December...Actually being nice to me?__  
_

"I hope you guys are hungry!" He set down three bowls and a salt and pepper shaker, then brought in a ceramic bowl and served them. Miwa grinned. "Hey Kai, you're not the only one who likes onion." Then he chuckled. _Oh, that's why he was asking me that. Huh, that's cool!_

The food smelled delicious, and she was so hungry. She took a mouthful. It was amazing, but it needed a little more salt. She reached for the salt shaker, but her hand bumped into another. She traced the hand back to its owner, and found Kai looking back at her. Their faces were so close. December moved back, while Kai looked away. Then he pushed the salt shaker over to her, still not making eye contact. "After you." She refused, but he wouldn't budge. Miwa was trying to hold back laughter this whole time.

_Man, if they knew I planned this, they'd kill me_. He though back to when Kai had called earlier.

**2 hours before**** (Miwa's POV)**

I was heading downstairs to start dinner, when my phone started to vibrate. It was Kai, again.

"Surprise, surprise. I never would have guessed it was you." I chuckled.

Kai sighed. It went silent for a bit.

"Look, why don't you just come over to see her if you're so worried. Tamika came over today."

Kai said nothing. I exhaled loudly. Then, I got an idea.

"How about you come over to my place for dinner tonight, then you can check up on her yourself. How's that sound?"

Kai still said nothing.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." I chuckled.

"See ya." I hung up.

_This is too perfect!_ I laughed giddily, running to the kitchen_. Taishi Miwa, armature matchmaker!_ I got out an onion, and began chopping.

* * *

**Five-chan: Oh Miwa, you troll :P**

**Miwa: ^_^**

**__****(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd or it's characters. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)**


	9. Tournament day (Part I)

Hey guys!

Yes, another early update! The thing is, I'm going to be super busy tomorrow and this weekend (I'm going to a funeral... Wow, that made things depressing...) ANYWAYS...

I decided to try a different style with the POV titles, hopefully you all like it, and if not, I'm sorry :(

Review if you want ^_^

**Miwa: Hah, that was pretty cute.**

**Kai: What are you talking about?**

**Miwa: Well, you seemed pretty shy when you both reached for the salt...**

**Kai: *tick mark apperars* And WHERE are you going with this? *looks menacingly at Miwa***

**Miwa: Heh heh, n-no where... *backs away slowly* S-scary**

* * *

Previously: She reached for the salt shaker, but her hand bumped into another. She traced the hand back to its owner, and found Kai looking back at her. Their faces were so close. December moved back while Kai looked away. Then he pushed the salt shaker over to her, still not making eye contact. "After you." She refused, but he wouldn't budge. Miwa was trying to hold back laughter this whole time.

_Man, if they knew I planned this, they'd kill me._

**Third Person**

After they finished eating, Miwa and December cleaned up their dishes.

"So, how'd you like my rendition of Shepard's pie?" He asked "It was really good!" December replied while drying, her hunger satisfied. Miwa looked pleased. "I'm glad you liked it." "How did you learn to cook like that?" "I watched and learned from my mom when I was younger. It's a handy skill to have when your parents aren't always home."

She stopped drying. "Yeah." She whispered.

Miwa looked at her with a worried expression. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" She snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh, sorry was I spacing out again?" He nodded. "Maybe you should get some rest." She giggled. "Really? You don't think 30- something hours of sleep is enough?" This made him crack a smile. "Well, you've got a point there. Oh, there's something I want to ask." They both went back to washing and drying.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you'll go to the shop tournament? Kai told me he's entering. Gonna see if there are any good players he hasn't faced yet."

"I... I don't know."

On one hand, she was so embarrassed; she didn't want to be seen by anyone there. But on the other, all her friends were worried about her, not to mention she kinda wanted to cheer for Kai, despite him probably not wanting her there anyways. The least she could do was go see them. But she didn't want to run into anyone who was there when she passed out.

Her self-conflict kept her from giving a straight answer, Miwa could tell.

"You don't have to come right away. You could always come later, after the first couple rounds are over." She nodded. "I, I think I'm gonna get some sleep." She said as she walked away, towards the front hall where the stairs were.

She saw Kai still there, which struck her as odd. _That's weird._ _I thought he'd be gone by now. _

She forced a bitter smile. "It was nice seeing you, Kai. Taishi told me that you're entering the shop tournament."

He nodded.

"Good luck." She said as she walked up the stairs, letting out a convincing yawn in the process.

Miwa waited until he heard her door close, and then walked up to Kai. "Well, I asked her for you. She doesn't know yet." Kai closed his eyes, slightly tilting his head forward. "Why do you want her to be there anyways? I'd figure you of all people wouldn't care." But Miwa knew exactly why Kai wanted her there. "Aw, you want her to cheer you on, is that it?" He asked with a cheeky grin on his face. Kai looked at him peeved.

"What was that about?" Kai asked. "Huh, what are you talking about?" "Did you tell her she needed to be nice to me or something?" Miwa shook his head. "Not at all. She was like that when she woke up. I guess you noticed it too, huh?" Kai didn't say a word. "You know, when I told her you called, she said it was sweet of you. That does not sound like something she'd say, don't you think?"

He scoffed. "Whatever, it's not like I should care." Kai opened the door and walked out. Miwa stepped out to see him walk down the street, hands in pockets, as usual.

_Man, that guy really needs to learn to be more honest with himself, I swear_. He chuckled to himself, and closed the door.

A few days later...**  
**

**December's POV**

The day of the tournament had arrived, but I still wasn't sure if I was going to go or not. Taishi went ahead, while I was still asleep. When I woke up, I found a note on the kitchen table.

_I'm at the tournament. Come any time you want. Miwa_

I sighed_. I do want to go. But..._ I couldn't let go of my insecurities. _What should I do? Gah, I hate that this is bothering me. The old me wouldn't have let this get to her. Then again, the old me didn't know she had hypotension until she was 10 1/2._

Still undecided, I went to make some tea, maybe hoping it would clear my mind or something.

An old picture then caught my eye, sitting on the counter in a frame with the words 'Forever Friends'. I walked over to it, and pick it up. It was a photo taken when I had visited. Kai, Taishi, and I were all together, smiling and laughing. I felt very nostalgic, remembering those good times. I realized what I had to do.

"Suck it up December. You're going to see your friends."

**Kai's POV**

The first round of the tournament had finished. Aichi, Kamui, Misaki, 4 other fighters and I had made it to the next round. Not that that was any surprise.

"Great fight." Miwa congratulated me as he patted me on the back. "Not really. That player wasn't worth my time." "I thought you'd say that." Miwa smirked.

I sat down. My mind drifted from the tournament to December. _She seemed alright when I saw her last. _"I don't know if Deca is coming. She was still asleep when I left." Miwa said, pretty much reading my thoughts.

"Really?" Aichi said, overhearing our conversation. Kamui, Misaki, Izaki, Morikawa and Aichi's little sister, Emi, came over as well. Miwa nodded. "That's too bad. Emi wanted to see her." Aichi looked down at Emi, who looked disappointed. _That makes two of us, kid._ Then, someone entered the shop. I didn't really care, until I heard Shin speak over the mic.

"Hey December! Great to finally see you again!"

I looked over, and saw her. She had her hair down with black barrettes holding her bangs to the side, which exposed her scar, and was wearing a teal sun dress and a tan shrug, an unusually girly outfit for her. Her face was slightly flushed, and she had and irritated expression on her face. I could tell she was embarrassed that Shin had called her out like that. Then again, who wouldn't be? Misaki glared at Shin, who started sweating.

"Well lookie here! Didn't think you were gonna get out of bed!" Miwa grinned as December walked over to us."Hey guys." She greeted, her face still pink.

I blushed involuntarily, as she did look cute, but I wasn't about to let anyone know that. Especially her and Miwa (I didn't want to give that guy any ideas). I was able to hide my face before anyone saw.

"December, how are you?" Misaki asked. "I'm good. But...I'm really sorry for worrying all of you!"

"Hey, it's okay." Aichi replied. "The important thing is you're alright." The rest nodded. She sighed, looking relived. "So you're December!" Aichi's little sister made her way to December. "Oh, this is my little sister, Emi." Aichi explained.

December looked back at her. "It's nice to meet you, Emi." She smiled. "Aichi's told me a bit about you. You're even prettier than he said you were!" This caused December to turn bright red.

"He said I was... pretty?" Emi nodded. "I, I wouldn't think I was pretty..." She protested. Aichi became a little flustered as well, as that idiot Morikawa began teasing him. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder, which turned out to be another idiot, Miwa.

"Looks like you've got some competition, eh Kai?" I closed my eyes. "Not really. I doubt I'll be getting a decent fight from anyone here." Miwa sweat dropped. "That's not what I meant."

Truth was, I knew exactly what he meant, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

**December's POV**

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Only a couple people recognized me, but other than that it was like I was almost invisible (Once again, I let my insecurities get the best of me). Plus, my friends were there, including Tamika and Daiki, who just came in.

"December!" Tamika saw me, and ran up to me. She embraced me with a big hug. I hugged her back."I was so worried about you!" "We were both worried about you." Daiki came up to me. I let go to look at them both. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. I have to field most of the blame. I really shouldn't have been so pushy. I just don't know when to quit, do I?"

"Tamika..." I felt bad. None of this was her fault in the slightest.

"It was also my fault too!"

I heard a familiar voice, and looked behind Tamika. There was a purple hooded figure behind her. The figure raised its hood slightly, and I was shocked.

* * *

**Five-chan: Hah, it seems all the idiots decided to bother you, huh? *****Nudges Kai with my elbow***

**Kai: You're one of them**

***I pretend to be severely wounded by that comment***

**Five-chan: Oh, the pain! The ag-o-ny!**

***A tick mark appears on Kai's forehead as he walks away from me***

**Kai: Why must I be surrounded by idiots?**

**Five-chan: ALL THE IDIOTS! *Does a fabulous dance***

... Yeah, I was a little too bored today (boredom does the weirdest things to me XD)

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd or it's characters. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)**_


	10. Tournament Day (Part II)

Minasan, konnichia!

...

XD lol, sorry for sounding so weaboo-ish, just trying to mix it up a bit. I feel that this is becoming too routine.

Enjoy, please review if you want, and Happy Thanksgiving to all the Canadian readers out there! ^_^

* * *

Previously: "I'm sorry." "You don't have to apologize. I have to field most of the blame. I shouldn't have been so pushy. I just don't know when to quit, do I?" "Tamika..." I felt bad. None of this was her fault in the slightest.

"It was also my fault too!"

I heard a familiar voice, and looked behind Tamika. There was a purple hooded figure behind her. The figure raised its hood slightly, and I was shocked.

**Mimi's POV**

I raised my hood to reveal my face. December looked surprised.

"Mi-"

I quickly covered her mouth to prevent her from saying my name. After making sure no one heard anything, I took my hand away.

She gasped for air. "What was that for?" I shushed her. "You wanna start a scene in here?"

The look on her face told me that she remembered that I was an idol. Though I didn't blame her for forgetting. She didn't even know when I first met her. "Whoops, sorry." She whispered. "Don't worry about it."

Then I looked to her. "But, what Tamika said was right. You don't need to apologize for anything. It was our fault, for being so pushy." December looked sad, but then she smiled. "Guys," she put her hands on both Tamika and my shoulder, "I appreciate that you care about me so much, but you don't need to take the blame for what happened to me."

"But-" "Look," she sighed, "My hypotension makes it so I can't stand for very long without feeling dizzy, as well as just not drinking enough water. It isn't your fault at all, I should have told you about it. Can you forgive me?"

I looked at Tamika, who looked right back at me. We both smiled.

"Aww, December!"We hugged her from the side. Everyone was smiling.

"Um, guys." I heard a strained voice. Then I realized that it was December.

"Guys, I can't breathe!"

We both let go, and she began to breathe heavily. "Okay, new rule, only one person per hug, please!"

We sweat dropped, feeling bad that we almost suffocated December. "Sorry."

**December's POV**

The rest of the tournament was actually really fun. I watched a lot of great battles, and got to hang out with everyone (which wasn't exactly a good thing. Stupid Morikawa). Aichi played the best I had ever seen him. I was sort of proud that he had gotten better since I battled him. Loud mouth Kamui and Misaki were amazing as well. Kai, well, he was just unbelievable, not that I would ever say that out loud. The way he just zoned in on his opponent like a predator to its prey, and then in one fell swoop, he took them down! He was much better than he was 7 years ago, which I expected. What I didn't expect was his battle style to be so, how do you say, ruthless. But it seems to work for his jerk-face personality, so I didn't really give it a second thought. Taishi, along with Tamika and Mimi, cheered for him when he came back to the table we were sitting at (there was no way I'd cheer for him). Though I noticed that when Kai sat beside me, Daiki seemed to get a bit tense, but I'm not sure why. Finally, the top four was decided. It was Aichi, Misaki, loud mouth and Kai, though I wasn't too surprised. I had a feeling they would all advance to the semi- finals.

"Alright! Does that mean we get to draw numbers?!" Loud mouth looked so pumped.

"Nope! It's time for lunch!" Shin announced.

He fell over in disappointment. Although I kinda felt bad for him, I couldn't help but feel a little vengeful. _Hah, what goes around comes around, loud mouth. _We went our ways to get some food, and afterwards I found myself back in the store with Tamika, Daiki and Mimi.

"Wow, this tournament is so exciting! I'm so glad I came!" Mimi squealed. "And I'm glad you came too, December!" Mimi turned to me, glompling me in the process. I pried her off. "I think I'm beginning to understand the game better. Of course, it helps that Daiki explains most of what's happening, don't you dear?" Tamika stuck her tongue out, with an "oh well" expression, then kissed Daiki on the cheek. _That's kind of sweet. They make a good couple._

"You play?" I asked. He nodded. "I actually manage a team that went to nationals." We were impressed. "That's crazy!" Mimi sang out. He looked pleased. "So, I don't know if anyone would be up for it, but would anyone like to card fight against me?"

But before I could respond, a hand placed itself on my shoulder. I looked back, and saw Kai, with a serious look on his face.

"I think you should save it for later. Besides, the tournament is about to start up again, and I won't be slowed down by an armature fun game." Daiki's smile faded away, and he shyly nodded. I glared at Kai in disbelief. _Seriously?_

"Alright everyone, gather around. The final four will be picking numbers to see who faces who!" Shin said over the mic. Kai walked up to where Shin was, but not before looking back at us.

Taishi came up beside me. "Hey. Hm, did something happen?" I didn't respond, as I didn't know myself.

_I've never seen Kai act so... Protective. Or whatever. Maybe he just wanted to get this tournament over with. I mean, he's going to have to face someone he doesn't think is strong enough. Or something like that, maybe. Oh, I don't know! Kai, I just don't get you! _It was exhausting and frustrating trying to figure out Kai. But like Taishi said, it'd take time and patience.

The numbers were drawn, and it was Aichi against loud mouth, and Misaki against Kai. I was on the edge of my seat, going back and forth between each battle. They all played great, but in the end, loud mouth and Kai made it to the finals. Misaki and Aichi looked disappointed. I walked over to Misaki, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"It was a tough battle. You did well." I tried to comfort her, although as usual, I didn't do a very good job. She bitterly smiled back. "Thanks but," she looked in Kai's direction, "not well enough, apparently." _Kai, what is your deal? Just because you beat someone doesn't mean you get to act like you're better than everyone else. Jeez._

The final battle was too close to call; I could hardly keep up with what was happening. In the end, Kai took the first place spot. We all cheered for him, me cheering the loudest (yes, I kow earlier I said I wouldn't, but I did it to embarrass him, and might I say, it was actually a lot of fun). I could have sworn he blushed, although I could have just imagined it.

"Wait wait wait!" Shin cut in. I was confused. The tournament was over, what else was there?

"The Champion has been decided, but that's not the only exciting news, I have an important announcement to make!"

When Shin announced that the final four would become a team and compete in the National tournament, I was impressed. I went over to Kai, who didn't even flinch at the news.

""Well, I guess you deserve a congratulations, you big show-off." I mumbled. "That's how you show someone your appreciation?" He responded coldly. "No, that's just how I show you my appreciation." I decided to fight fire with fire, or in this case, ice with ice.

**Third Person**

The tournament was over, and most of the people there went home. Shin decided to use this time to let everyone hang out with each other.

"Shin, is everyone gone? Like, no one here that will mob me?" They all turned to the hooded girl.

"Who is that?" Aichi whispered to December. "Oh, just a friend."

The girl took off her hood, and revealed her face. "Phew, I was beginning to think I'd never get this thing off, it was getting a bit warm." Everyone was in shock, except for December, Tamika, Miwa and Kai. Emi was star struck.

"M-Mimi!"

Mimi looked over and smiled.

After that, she was introduced to everyone, although they all knew who she was, and they hung out together for the next few hours. December played against Daiki, as well as Aichi, Misaki and even Miwa, with her regular deck, and they all won. At 8 pm, everyone parted ways, saying their goodbyes.

"Those matches between you and everyone else were intense." Miwa patted her on the back. "Glad to see you get back into the game."

December sighed. "Yeah, but I lost. Not just one, but all four of them. Great boost for my self esteem." She uttered sarcastically.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, you played great. Besides, you just came back after fainting, so you obviously wouldn't be at your A game. Misaki and Aichi were just fired up from losing their last matches, and Daiki's just a really skilled player. No wonder he manages a team that went to Nationals."

"Speaking of which, I kinda wonder what team that is. He never mentioned it."

Miwa shrugged. "I guess we'll find out eventually."

"And what about you, what's your excuse for winning?"

Miwa thought for a moment, and then said "I got lucky?"

She face palmed at his inability to come up with a better way to say that she wasn't very good. They reached his house, and once inside, December went up to her room, and pulled out her card case. She took out her cards, and sighed.

_As soon as we started, I knew I wouldn't be a match for any of them. How will I be able to stand up to Kai if I'm not even able to beat anyone else?_

She flopped onto the bed on her stomach. _What happened to me? Before, I was winning all my games, but ever since I fainted, I've been nothing but a failure at Vanguard! _She grabbed Collette, and brought it up to her face.

_M-mom...Dad... Cody... James... I'm sorry. __You never deserved a terrible person like me in your life._

A tear dropped onto the card, and more rolled down her face.

* * *

Aww, poor December :( Let's hope she cheers up

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd or it's characters. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)**_

See you in the next chapter


	11. An afternoon with you

Hiya, Five-chan reporting for duty. So, because I've done a lot of early posting, I've decided to switch my posting day from Sunday to Saturday. So expect uptates on Saturdays now ^_^

Please review if you'd like, and have a wonderful day! ^_^

**December: I don't want to, please don't make me do this.**

**Five-chan: Oh come on December, it's not that hard! Please?! You won't ever have to do it again (unless you want to), I promise!**

**December:... *sigh* Fine. But just this ONCE.**

**Five-chan: YAY!**

**December: *****clears her throat and **puts on a big smile* Hey everyone, it's December here! I hope you're enjoying the story, and please review if you'd like!

**... Was that cutesy and happy enough for you?**

**Five-chan: *ends recording* Yup, it was perfect!**

**December : Wait, you recorded that?! *begins to walk over to me, pissed***

**Five-chan: Uh oh, I'm screwed! *runs away***

* * *

Previously: _Before, I was winning all my games, but ever since I fainted, I've been nothing but a failure at Vanguard! _She grabbed Collette, and brought it up to her face.

_M-mom...Dad... Cody... James... I'm sorry. You never deserved a terrible person like me in your life. _

A tear dropped onto the card, and more rolled down her face.

A few days later...

**December's POV**

School had just ended, and I was at my cubby retrieving my outdoor shoes. I made sure I had all the homework assigned for today, and waited for Tamika. I soon saw her running up to me, but she was wearing athletic shorts and a team jersey. She bent down, catching her breathe.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No... Nothing's... Wrong...But..." She spoke between gasps. After a few deep breaths, she was able to stand upright, and talk normally. "I... I can't walk home with you today. I have an EFHP."

I looked at her, completely lost. "It stands for Emergency Field Hockey Practice. Our game against Miyaji is coming up, and our team needs another practice to get ready."

I felt a little disappointed, considering I needed someone to talk to, but I wasn't about to drag her away from an important commitment to walk home with me. "That's fine, whatever." I mumbled.

"Hey, a-are you feeling okay? You've been acting strange these past few days." She asked, worry evident in her voice.

_Dammit!_ "I'm fine, I just haven't been getting much sleep, that's all." That was a huge lie. After I stopped crying I slept like a baby every night.

"Oh, okay. But, I don't want you to walk by yourself. Is there anyone else?"

"What about Daiki?"

She shook her head. "He has rep duties." She pouted. "What about Miwa? Or maybe Kai?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen either of them since school finished." _I wonder where they are._

"Ooh, do I see a bit of pink on your cheeks?"

"What are you-?" She shoved her stainless steel water bottle in my face, and there I saw it; a full blown blush on my checks. It caught me off guard.

"So which one are you crushing on!?"

That caught me even more off guard.

"Huh?! What makes you think I like one of them?"

"Well, when I said their names, your face turned pink. So it's gotta be one of them."

"You're delusional." I protested.

She wrapped her arm around my back and completely ignoring me she whispered "Is it Miwa? Because I know he has an awesome personality. But don't think you can make a move on the guy just because you live with him."

I pushed her away. "Are you crazy? First, I don't like Taishi "like that". And even if I did, I would never do something like that!"

She nodded; hand on chin as if contemplating my words. "True, true, you aren't that kind of girl. But that means," she placed her hands on my shoulders, "it has to be Kai!"

"Are you insane?! I hate the guy! He annoys the hell out of me!" I retorted.

"Sure, sure." She looked at me coyly.

I looked away, annoyed by her insistence.

"Whoops, I gotta go! See ya!" Tamika called out as she ran down the hall. I waved back to her, and turned back to my cubby. I sighed, put back my indoor shoes, and closed it. I walked out to the front of the school to see if anyone by chance was there that I knew, but no such luck.

_Seriously, where the heck are the guys? I know I never see Kai after school, well, except at the card shop, but Taishi? This is strange. I hope nothing bad happened. To Taishi at least._

A cold breeze sent chills down my spine. _Geez, it's so early in the afternoon, why is it so frickin' cold?_

I sighed, trying to warm myself up, when I felt a light weight on my shoulders. It was a... Blazer? The scent, it smelled so familiar.

"Better?"

I looked back, and saw Kai, but he wasn't wearing his blazer. Then it hit me; he gave me his blazer to warm me up. _Why is he being nice to me?_

"Thanks, I guess." I was finally able to mutter. "No problem." He said as he walked past me. "Hey, wait up!" I yelled, and ran up beside him.

**? POV**

I saw the two of them walk off together. I cringed. _She's not going to get away with stealing my Toshiki Kai, __I'll make certain of that. Once my plan gets moving-_

"Hey, class rep, do you have the check list?"

I turned around. "I do."

"I need to see it for a second."

"Alright."

I walked towards the other student (a boy I had crushed on a while back), but not before looking back once more. _December May... I'll make you wish you'd never met him._

**Kai's POV**

December began walking with me (in silence, considering there wasn't much between us to talk about), but my mind was somewhere else. _Where did that idiot Miwa go? He never even showed up._

10 minutes before...

The bell rang, signaling that the school day was finally over.

"Hey Kai!" An annoyingly cheerful voice called to me. "Can you meet me at the front of the school in 5 minutes?"

"Why would I do that? I have better things to do than wait around for you." I snapped. Miwa pretended to be hurt by my words. I rolled my eyes. "Later."

I was about to leave when something he said slightly caught my interest.

"There's a chance that Deca will be waiting for me too."

I stopped. _Shoot, why'd I stop? Now he's going to think that actually interests me. _I started walking again. "Yeah, I bet she'd be thrilled to see me." I retorted sarcastically.

Even though I was looking ahead, I knew Miwa's face was sporting one of his goofy smiles. I grabbed my things, and headed outside. I sat in the shade of the school building. 10 minutes passed, but no Miwa. I was about to leave when I noticed December.

_Wait, how long has she been out here?_ I looked at her closely. She looked cold and lonely. I felt a strange sense of déjà vu_._ I sighed. I walked over to her, taking off my blazer in the process, and placed it on her.

"Better?"

**Back to December's POV**

After wandering around, we ended up at the mall. I had a napkin in my hands from the muffin I bought and ate. Kai just sat with me in silence. Only 15 minutes had passed by, but it felt like 3 hours. In short, it was awkward.

_How is this any different than what usually happens? I mean, if we're not arguing, we're completely silent. _I still felt the need to say something. I gave him back his blazer, since it was warm in the mall. Then I saw a poster, advertising the National championship, and I though back to the shop tournament.

"So... It's cool that you guys get a chance to compete at Nationals, huh?" I tried to start a conversation for once. "Yeah, I guess so." He responded monotone, his face still expressionless. I looked down at my crumb scattered napkin.

"I guess it's good that I didn't enter."

This caught his attention. "What does that mean?"

I was caught off guard. I didn't expect him to respond to that. But I tried to keep my cool. "Well, you remember what happened after the shop tournament, I lost every single match I played. How would I even stand a chance at National's, or even Regional's, if I can't even win a single game?" Even though I sounded like I didn't care, I felt myself sinking into my own self doubt.

"So you lost a few matches? So what, everyone does." I looked over to Kai, who was now looking right back at me. He spoke in a stern, but somehow caring tone.

"Well, except you." I returned.

He shook his head. "Don't you remember, you beat me at every card fight we had all those years ago. But that didn't stop me. I decided to train hard, so that one day, if I ever did see you again, I'd be able to win. Winning matches, losing matches, none of that matters unless you learn from them. You lost your matches, try to figure out why. Learn from your mistakes, and become stronger because of them. You're stronger than you think, you just need to unlock your potential, but you never will if you keep moping around."

I just stared at him, speechless. I really didn't want to admit it, but he was completely right. I couldn't feel sorry for myself, what good would that do? If I wanted to get better, I had to make an effort, instead of just feeling useless.

"Kai..." I smirked. "Hmpf, for a guy like you, you give out decent advice."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He insisted.

"Anything you want it to, TK." I stood up, threw away the napkin and began walking away.

He caught up, and tugged on my ponytail. I winced in pain."You're sassy today."

"Kai, stop it!" I slapped his hand, annoyed that I let him do that to me. He let go, and began to walk with me, in which I tried going ahead of him. Just as I did, a boy riding a skateboard through the mall (idiot) almost hit me from behind.

**"Look out!"**

I didn't react quickly enough, but luckily, I was pulled out of the way by Kai. He held me close, waiting for it to be safe. When I pulled back a bit, I blushed madly. Kai had his arms wrapped around me, his body and mine were pushed together, and our faces were so close. I felt my entire body get warmer, but... I kinda wanted to stay this way. Then, I realized that people were staring, so I pushed away from him.

I tried to keep my cool, but on the inside I was heating up. Not only did it feel like my body was on fire, my heart was pounding like crazy , and now my legs felt so wobbly, almost like jell-o. _Okay, seriously! What is happening to me? It's okay December, just stay calm, and breathe. _

Just then, I became light headed and my legs gave way, making me lose my balance. Kai caught me before I hit the ground. He had grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back up. He held me like before, our bodies pressed together, and I knew I was blushing again. I could hear the whispers of the people around us. I really hoped they weren't getting the wrong idea, although this situation wasn't really helping. He helped me over to the cobblestone fountain in the middle of the mall, sat me down, then got back up. I didn't look to see where he went on the off chance he'd see my face. Instead, I looked behind me. The fountain was currently in time with the soft music playing through the mall. The water slowly rose up and down, an occasional drop of water hitting my cheek every now and then. It was simple, nothing too fancy, but it interested me. I would enjoy watching it for a while if I absolutely had to.

"Are you really that thirsty?" I turned around. Kai was holing a water bottle. I took it without a word, and proceeded to drink. I chugged it down in one gulp. _Maybe that's why I was so fascinated with the water._

He sat down beside me, looking down to his feet.

"Are you alright?"

I was stunned for a moment. _Did Kai really just ask that, Toshiki Kai?_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just my stupid blood pressure hating me again." I replied, trying not giving away the uncertainty I felt from his sudden concern.

"That's good. That you're fine, that is." He looked to me. I think I blushed again, it was so unexpected, so... nice.

"The last I need to hear is you complaining. I've already got to deal with just you as it is."

Well, I didn't expect that to last long.

"Oh really, so that's how you want to be? Well, if you didn't want to deal with me, you could have just left. I wouldn't have cared." I snapped, feeling a small dart of pain in my chest.

"And leave you alone? It's bad enough that I'm alone as it is, I don't want to see you in the same position."

Our eyes had locked on to each others. I could truly see the worry and guilt in his eyes. He abruptly turned away, not making any eye contact whatsoever.

I stared at him for a bit, trying to figure out where that had come from. Then, I smiled a little. _Is that why you gave me your jacket, and spent the afternoon with me? Because you didn't want me to be alone? Heh, __I guess you do have a bit of a heart, Toshiki Kai._ I giggled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." I said coyly as I giggled. That's when I suuddenly felt sleepy. my eye lids got heavy, my breathing slowed down, and before I knew it I was passed out.

**Third person**

Befor he could do anything about it, she fell asleep on Kai's shoulder. At first he wasn't sure what to do. It's not everyday a girl decides to sleep on your shoulder, especially a girl like December. but after a while, he decided to let her be. After an hour, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hm?" She let out a soft yawn.

"Finally." Kai stated. All at once she realized what she had done.

"S-sorry." She straighed her position off of Kai shoulder. He actually didn't mind, but he wasn't about to say that.

"You'd better be. You were snorting like a lawn mower again."

She tilted her head to face the floor. "You could have woken me up. Jeez..."

Soon after, they decided to head home. Kai escorted December home, before going back to his home.

"Well, this afternoon wasn't too bad, I guess. Aside from almost falling." He replied with a solemn "Yeah." As they reached the front door, she remembered something.

"Hey Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Taishi around, by any chance? I didn't see him at all after school." He looked at her, slightly confused. "He said that you'd be waiting for him."

"What? I told him that Tamika and I would be walking together. But she had a last minute practice, and couldn't make it."

Suddenly, Kai began grumbling about something.

"What is it now?" He just shook his head. "I should be going. See you tomorrow."

He turned and began to walk away.

"Bye." She said, although she wasn't sure if he heard her. When December entered the house, she breathed a sigh of relief. _Oh god, my heart's pounding so fast, I thought it was going to burst! Hopefully Kai didn't notice, or else he's gonna bug me about it later._

**December's POV**

I went to my room and changed into some comfy sweats, then came back downstairs and crashed onto the couch with my deck. A few minutes later, Taishi entered.

"Hey Deca!" He cheerfully greeted. I sat up. "Hey. Where were you?" He smirked. "Oh, nowhere."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing." This agitated me, but before I could say anything else, my stomach made a loud noise.

"Sounds like someone needs food." He smiled cheekily, as he headed into the kitchen. "Does ramen sound good?"

"With beef broth, and onions?" I mumbled, embarrassed.

"Of course."

"Curse you stomach." I grumbled to myself, which got a chuckle out of Taishi. I came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to say anything about his whereabouts, and picked up my cards.

_Kai told me not to let my past losses weaken me, but make me stronger instead. It's harder than it sounds._ I thought back to our afternoon together_. Kai... Why does my heart flutter when I think about you now? Maybe... Maybe Tamika was right... Whoa whoa whoa, hold up there December, what are you thinking? This guy is a complete jerk, there's no way you would have any sort of feelings for him, except maybe hatred and annoyance!_

**Miwa's POV**

She sighed, lying back on the couch so that her head was parallel to the ceiling. I was watching her from the kitchen. I smiled, knowing exactly what was on her mind.

_Deca, Kai's not the only one who needs to be more honest. Oh well, it'll take time, I guess._

* * *

**Tamika: Ooh, are we finally seeing your true feelings?**

**December: Excuse me, but I haven't been feeling that great lately, so my head's all stupid these days.**

**Miwa and Tamika: Sure, sure**

***December blushes, embarrassed* SHUT UP!**

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd or it's characters. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)**_

See you next time!


	12. Regionals, here we come!

**Tamika: Hey there everyone! Five-chan decided to let me do the intro today! **

**...**

**Now I can see why she didn't want to do it, it's kinda boring...**

**Oh well, enjoy and please review if you want!**

* * *

Previously: She sighed, lying back on the couch so that her head was parallel to the ceiling. I was watching her from the kitchen. I smiled, knowing exactly what was on her mind.

_Deca, Kai isn't the only one who needs to be more honest. But, it'll take time, I guess._

**December's POV**

_**"Kai, wait up!" I'm running towards him, but he keeps ahead of me. "You're going to have to run faster than that if you want to catch me!" He says as he looks back to me. Suddenly, I feel dizzy, and fall to the ground. Kai rushes to my side. "You okay?" He asks, looking into my eyes. His emerald green eyes are so mesmerizing, it's almost like I can't look away, no matter how hard I try. "Yes, I'm okay. Now that you're here." We embrace. As we pull back, we stare into each others eyes once more, and our heads get closer, and closer, and closer, until...**_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**

My alarm clock rang loudly in my ear, signaling that I had to get up. I groaned, looking at the time. Sure, it was early, but unless I wanted to be late, this was the only option. See, the day of the Regional qualifier was today. Miwa and I were going to meet up with Tamika at the train station, which would leave at 8:15. Besides, if my alarm hadn't rang when it did, I would have seen the end of that twisted dream, and believe me, I did not want to at all. Besides, it wasn't the first time I dreamed this, so I was glad to have escaped it.

I walked over to my closet, and chose a simple aqua 3/4 sleeved shirt and white capris. My hair would be down for the occasion, as I was too lazy to do anything but brush it out. Once I was somewhat satisfied, I went downstairs, finding Taishi eating breakfast.

"Morning Deca." He waved at me.

"Morning." I grabbed an apple, and sat down.

"Good to see you're somewhat awake."

"Not really, I wish I was still in bed."

He smiled at me. "You and me both! But there's no way I'd miss out on Regional's."

"I guess so."

After we finished, we headed off to the train station, where Tamika was waiting for us. We boarded the train, and headed on our way.

"So, I heard that you guys had a field hockey game yesterday? How'd it go?" Taishi asked. After he said that, it was almost like she deflated.

"We lost." She left it at that.

"Oh, that's too bad. I'm sorry."

"And do you know what the worst part is?" She looked to us. "I ditched December for a practice that didn't even help us. I'm so stupid." She slumped back into her seat. Taishi tried to comfort her. I felt so bad, making her feel that way.

"... You're not stupid." She looked back to me. The words coming out of my mouth felt awkward, but I needed to say them. "You wouldn't have been able to know if it would have helped or not, but you were thinking of your team and what was best for them. And I'm okay with that."

"Really? Are you sure?"

I nodded. She sighed, relieved. I felt relieved as well, getting that over with. Not that I didn't want to cheer her up, but for me it's hard to forgive someone else when I can't even forgive myself.

After what seemed like forever, we finally arrived.

"Wow, this is too cool!"

"Huh, this isn't bad for a tournament building, I guess."

Tamika and I were (slightly) impressed with the venue. We looked around, taking in the sights, when we noticed a hologram of three girls in the middle of the room_. _During their PSA , I saw that Aichi, loud mouth, Shin, and Kai were right in front of the hologram. _Oh god, it's Kai. Why can't I get that stupid dream out of my head?! _ Izaki was there as well, and Morikawa too, who was once again making a huge fool of himself, trying to talk to one of the girls in the hologram. _He'll never change, will he? _I was glad that there was something to distract me from "you know who."

"Oh hey guys!" Aichi waves to us, so we walk over to them.

"Hey Aichi! How are ya holding up? You're nerves get the best of you yet?" Tamika teased, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Tamika, you shouldn't freak him out before the tournament." Taishi scolded, while I sighed.

**"KAMUI!" **

Suddenly, a little girl dressed in a pirate-like outfit ran up to loud mouth and literally body slammed him into the wall!

_What the-?_ Everyone seemed a bit stunned.

"Well well well, if it isn't Aichi Sendo. Fancy seeing you here."

I turned to see three men, all dressed in pirate-like outfits, similar to the little girl who was still fawning over Kamui.

"Oh, December, this is Gouki, the leader of Team Handsome. They're competing as well." Aichi introduced. I nodded. "Good luck out there."

He scoffed. "Luck? Hah! We don't need it." I was confused, and a little offended. "You see, we're last year's champions, so that means we've been to nationals!" The two men behind him smiled.

"That's right." The tall one exclaimed."We wouldn't have been able to do it without Gouki, or our manager."

"Speaking of which, where is he? Japan!" The short one asked.

"There you are!" A boy with glasses and short brown hair rushed towards them, giving me a strange sense of déjà vu. "So, everything's been taken care of, now all we have to do is wait for the-" he turned, showing his face.

"Daiki?" I realized. "Hey December, it's nice to see you!"

"What are you doing here?"

"This is the team I manage. Remember, I told you guys about it at the shop tournament?"

Tamika giggled. "Daiki wanted to keep this a surprise, so he told me not to tell anyone, didn't you dear?" She went up to him and kissed his cheek.

He nodded, smiling wide. Though it almost looked forced from my perspective. "That's right! Daiki here is the best of the best!" Gouki put him into a chokehold, ruffling his hair. The two guys behind him eagerly nodded in agreement "Just like team Handsome, you can't get any better."

"That's for sure. Japan!"

I sighed, irritated, a couple of sweat drops appearing on my head. _Are they trying to butter themselves up or something? It seems over the top if you ask me. Well, the weaker the dog, the louder it howls, I guess._

Kai smirked. "You know, the weaker the dog, the louder it howls." I almost started laughing, but that would have been too mean to Daiki, so I tried to cover up my laughter by pretending to cough. _Well, I guess that's the only thing we can actually agree on._

"What was that?!" Gouki and the other two guys looked enraged, but before he could do anything, Aichi and Daiki stepped in front of him.

"Gouki, you can't fight in here!" "He's right. Don't be mad at Kai, that's just the way he is."

That struck me as odd. _What's up with Daiki? Is he actually trying to apologize for Kai's actions? Why?_

Gouki sighed. "We're all here for the same reason." He looked back at Kai. "I don't know who they'll put us up against, but you'd better not lose until you face us!"

"Same for you."

They left, along with the little girl, who I found out is Gouki's little sister, Nagisa. Daiki seemed pretty flustered. "We should make our way down as well." Shin announced. They nodded.

And with that, the Regional Tournament began. Their team, which is called Q4, played the first match against Team Black Magic. That idiot Morikawa kept arguing with them from the stands, which was incredibly annoying. Tamika though so too, only she actually showed it, rather than keeping it to herself like I was, smaking him upside the head a couple times. Aichi played the first game which, I'll admit, was a little nerve racking, but he came through for the first win of the day. I was glad that his placing in the shop tournament didn't discourage him from improving. Then Kai was next, and he just flat out destroyed the guy. It was a quick match. With two wins, Q4 was advancing to the next round. Up in the stands, they were cheering like crazy! Tamika had somehow started the wave, and got everyone in the stands to join in on it. It was pretty weird, but somehow I managed to avoid joining in. Then, they played against Team Martial Arts and Team Chemistry Club, both which were won in the first two matches by Kamui and Kai. With those wins, Q4 was in the finals.

"Those other teams just didn't stand a chance!" Tamika squealed, thrilled that Q4 was going to the finals.

There was a lunch break before the finals began, so Tamika and I went to see everyone to congratulate them. What a sight to be seen. Apparently, Shin brought cat food instead of their lunch, which the cat was probably chowing down on as we spoke._ That cat... Is smarter than I though._

Tamika laughed. "Well, I'm going to get some real food, wanna come with?" I nodded.

"We'll be right back!" She called out to them as we left.

* * *

**Five-chan: Oooooooh, December was dreaming about Kai! Too cute! *starts poking December*  
**

**December: Shut up! *swats away my hands***

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd or it's characters. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)**_

Later, and Happy (early) Halloween everyone ^_^


	13. True colours

Hey everyone, Five-chan here. I know, it's not Saturday, but I really couldn't wait to post this chapter! (Besides, I don't think an early update is a bad thing, right?) Anyways, I'll probably be overflowing with feels tomorrow after I watch the newest episode of Cardfight (Kai verses Miwa... *cries*) so I'll be all caught up in that jazz. Also, just a bit of a heads up, this chapter has some strong language. Just wanted to let you know. And with that, I let you go to read the chapter I have bestowed upon you all. (Idk XP)

Please review if you'd like ^_^

* * *

Previously: There was a lunch break before the finals began, so Tamika and I went to see everyone to congratulate them. What a sight to be seen. Apparently, Shin brought cat food instead of their lunch, which the cat was probably chowing down on as we spoke._ That cat... Is smarter than I though._

Tamika laughed. "Well, I'm going to get some real food, wanna come with?" I nodded.

"We'll be right back!" She called out to them as we left.

**Third person**

Kai just sat there while everyone else freaked out about the cat food incident.

_Seriously?_ He just shook his head.

"Hey Aichi." They all turned to see Emi, Aichi's little sister. She was carrying a lunch box."Emi! When'd you get here?" "Mom just dropped me off. She also made you some lunch, just in case you were hungry."

She set the box out on the table in front of them. Kamui began drooling over both the food and Emi. Then Nagisa found them, and everything just went crazy, what with Morikawa accidentally getting third degree burns from the spicy food and Kamui freaking out over a sandwich. Kai decided to take his leave here, and walk around until the finals began. After looking at cat food, he didn't have much of an appetite anyways. Now, it was just him and his thoughts.

_I sure hope the finals are more challenging that the other battles I've had. Those players shouldn't have bothered to show up. What a waste of time, fighting them. They're not going to help me get any stronger. _Then his mind drifted to December. He could still remember the sadness in her voice that she tried to hide from their time at the mall. _Wow, here I am complaining about winning while she's been down because she hasn't won. _He sighed._ Wait, since when do I care about her? I mean, there's no reason for me to worry about her. She has Miwa, Tamika, Mimi, Daiki, her aunt will be coming down soon. There's no need for me... Not like I care anyways._ His thoughts consumed him, and soon he found himself lying down on a field of grass beside the tournament building, watching the clouds pass by.

**December's POV**

_December, why are you doing this? It's not like he's going to appreciate you any more than he does now. _I sighed, looking down at the two bags and water bottles in my hands. One was for me, and the other, for "you know who." I went to go look for him after I saw that he wasn't sitting with the team anymore. I rounded the bend through an alley way beside the building, which seemed to have a lot of foliage. I don't know why, but for some reason I thought back to Daiki. _Something's been off with him lately. I hope he's alright._

"Well well, if it isn't mis December May. Fancy to see you here." I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see where the voice had come from.

_Well, speak of the devil._ "Oh, Daiki."

He stood before me, looking quite smug. "Something the matter?"

"Oh, nothing, though it seems my team and your friends team will be facing off in the finals. Though, it's no contest which team will emerge victorious, even with Kai on their team."

_Wait, my friends? Aren't we all friends? _

"What is with you lately? You've been acting strange since the shop tournament."

"Nothings wrong. Nothing at all." Then he added "Except you" under his breath.

"Excuse me?" I walked over to him. "Yeah, you heard me."

I couldn't believe this. Here I was worried about the guy, and he just insults me? What the hell is wrong with him?

"But like I said, Q4 doesn't stand a chance against my team. It's just common knowledge." He smirked.

_That's it. All bets are off. _I decided to let him have it

"Hah, that's some big talk for someone who's just sitting on the sidelines. I suggest playing in an actual game sometime and getting back to me with some real results."

"Oh, so you think I'm just along for the ride here? I'll have you know that this team wouldn't exist without me! I won't let anyone make a fool out of me or my team, especially someone like you."

I scoffed. "You don't need me. You're doing just fine on your own."

That set him off. "You know what you are, December May?

"Please enlighten me, Mr. Sukio."

"You are a-" He tried to find words, becoming very flustered.

I grinned. _Hah, karma's a b***h Daiki._

He seemed to calm himself down, and continued. "You are a... psychotic emotional roller coster! One minute you're happy and fun, the next you're depressed and moody! Sometime's you're all over the frickin' place! Honestly, I don't know how anyone can put up with you!" Then he stopped, took a few deep breaths and pulled himself together. "But how I feel about you doesn't matter." He looked at me with devilish eyes. "Soon, no one will give two sh**s about you."

"What did you say?" I walked right up to him, face to face. I could feel his breath on my face, and our noses were almost touching. I promised myself that I wouldn't be intimidating to anyone again, but this, I made an exception for. However, he didn't seem to fazed by me. In fact, I don't think he even took me seriously.

"Oh, I'm so scared! What are you going to do to me?" I growled, but eventually back away. He was right; I couldn't do anything to him without looking like the bad guy. _D__amn you Daiki. So this is your true self, eh. _

I began to walk away from him, completely enraged. "Oh, by the way, I should have laughed in your face when Kai said what he said. It was frickin' hilarious." I said before continuing.

I knew Daiki was fuming, but I didn't care. _He deserved it, considering he started that whole pointless fight. That two faced bastard. I bet he was lying through his teeth when he said he was glad to see me. Glad to see me my ass. And that smile was forced! _

That's when I saw Kai, just lying on the grass. He was just staring into space, same as when we ate lunch together on my first day of school. I pulled myself together, taking deep breaths for a couple minutes, then walked over to do what I had come to do in the first place.

**Kai's POV**

"Kai."

I snapped out of my thoughts and sat up. It was December, and she was holding a paper bag and a water bottle in each hand. "Here, I got you food." She tossed the items in her left hand over to me. I caught them, mumbling "Thanks." She sat down on the grass with me and began eating. It was silent. I guess the both of us were hungry. Or, more likely, it was the fact that we couldn't really talk without getting into some kind of argument, or at the least just really annoyed with each other. It didn't bother me though, I was used to queitness.

"Kai?" December asked, breaking the silence after a while.

"Hm?"

"What if... What if you found out that one of your friends was two faced?"

_What? Why is she asking me this? And why does she sound so uneasy. _"I don't know, I probably wouldn't care."

"But if this friend was deceiving everyone you knew, and you knew about it, what would you do?" I still didn't answer.

"Do you think anyone would believe you if you said something about it?"

Realizing that she was going to keep asking questions until I answered, I finally said something. "Probably not. You'd need proof."

"I see." She looked down to her lap.

_Something seems off. It's almost like she's trying to get answers for herself. _

"Okay December, what's going on?"

She turned to me with a look of confusion and annoyance. "What are you talking about, I'm just trying to have a conversation."

"But that's the thing." I turned to her. "What kind of conversation is this? You don't just randomly talk about something like this, you especially." She turned away, which made me feel a bit uneasy.

**December's POV**

_Oh god, he's on to me. What do I do?_

"Hey Kai." We heard a voice, and turned to see Aichi.

"Shin wants everyone back for a team meeting."

I was relieved but I kept my composure._ Perfect timing Aichi._ We got up, brushing the grass off our clothes.

"Go get 'em, Q4." I cheered, causing Aichi to blush and smile at me. "Thanks December!"

They walked back to the building, leaving me by myself. I decided to lay down on the grass, and watch the sky pass by me. _Will no one really believe me If I tell them? God dammit, why was I asking Kai? It's not like he'd know anything about this sort of thing. Ugh._

"December, what are you doing?"

Tamika asked, almost popping out of nowhere. I looked back at her. "What do you think I'm doing, I'm relaxing." I got back on my feet. She grabbed my wrist, dragging me with her as she spoke. "The finals have already started. You don't want to miss that, do you?" We began moving towards the building to see the final match. _Tamika... _I looked over to my friend, who had no idea of the terrible boy she was holding on to. _One day, you'll know the truth._

* * *

**Five-chan: And so the plot thickens! Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN! *munches on candy***

**Tamika: Hey, where'd you get that?**

**Five-chan: This is my Halloween candy, go get your own!**

**Miwa: YOU went out trick-or-treating? Aren't you my age though?**

**Five-chan: So what? It's free candy! Besides no one said anything about me being too old or anything. In fact, the only thing they commented on was my fabulous blue hair!**

**Miwa and Tamika:... Wha?**

**Five-chan: I had a blue wig! *Puts it on and continues to eat candy***

**Miwa and Tamika:... *Both back away slowly***

Hah, so Halloween was fun! Got my fix of candy, so I'll be a little hyper over the next few days ;P

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vanguard or it's characters. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)**_

See you later ^_^


	14. What happened at the Tournament?

**Mimi: Hey dearest readers! Mimi here! I'm just here to say hope you're enjoying Five-chan's work! She a really great person! Smart, funny, sweet, a great singer-**

**Five-chan: *tick mark appears* Mimi, I've already told you, you're not coming back in until the 16th chapter! Alright!?**

**Mimi: *clings to me* Awwwww! Five-chaaaaaaaannnnnnn! Just sending a text is boooorrrriiiiinnnggg!**

**Five-chan: Why me? *sigh* Please enjoy and review if you'd like**

(Oh, just a heads up, there is some vomiting in this chapter, so if you're squeamish, you might want to skip the beginning of Tamika's POV. I'll mark it just incase.)

* * *

**Previously:**

"December, what are you doing?"

Tamika asked, almost popping out of nowhere. I looked back at her. "What do you think I'm doing, I'm relaxing." I got back on my feet. She grabbed my wrist, dragging me with her as she spoke. "The finals have already started. You don't want to miss that, do you?" We began moving towards the building to see the final match. _Tamika... _I looked over to my friend, who had no idea of the terrible boy she was holding on to. _One day, you'll know the truth._

**December's POV**

"Come on Kai!"

"You'd better not lose you big jerk!"

"You can do it!"

"Go Mr. Kai!"

"GMK yo!"

Cheers from our section rang through the room as Kai walked up to the playing field. The score was 1-0. Kamui lost the first match against Nagisa, which I was surprised at for being such a skilled card fighter. Now, it was Kai's turn, and this game would decide if the final game would be played or not.

**BUZZ BUZZ!** I felt a vibration in my pocket. Taking out my phone, I see that I'd gotten a text.

_Hey! How the tournament going? Love Mimi _ I rolled my eyes, only Mimi would sign off with "love".

_They're in the second match, 1-0. Kai's playing._ I pressed send, and almost instantly got a reply_. _

_Woot woot! Cheer him on for me. Wish I could be there ^_^_

_Will do. I'll let you know what happens._

I put my phone back in my pocket, and looked to the other side. There, I could see the rest of Team Handsome, including Daiki, giving encouragement to his team member. _Daiki... Is the encouragement real, or are you just pretending too? _It took all my will power to keep myself from blurting out what and evil douche bag he was. To keep my mind off of him, I turned my attention back to Q4. _You can do it Kai._

"Let the battle, begin!"

The referee called, and the match began. I honestly couldn't tell who was going to win, both were very skilled players. But of course, I really wanted Kai to win. For the team, not just for him individually. Suddenly, in the middle of the battle, I felt sick. My stomach began to churn, and I just felt terrible. _Dammit, why now? And I was doing so well_.

"Hey, you okay? You look really pale." Tamika asked, placing her hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to worry her.

"Y-yeah, my stomach's just bothering me a little. Don't worry so much."

"Oh, okay. Just make sure you tell one of us if it gets worse, 'kay?"

I nodded. As usual. I didn't do a very good job of reassuring her, she sounded tense and uneasy_. _

I tried to power through, but it just got worse and worse. I couldn't take it anymore, so I got up and ran out. Soon enough, I was unable to continue running, so I took as few steps as possible.

"December! Are you okay!?"

I couldn't tell who was yelling to me, all I could focus on was finding a bathroom. The last thing I remember was the room turning sideways.

**Tamika's POV**

{Miwa and I were able to catch December before she hit the floor. Then she just threw up right then and there. It hit our shoes and splashed onto our legs, but that was the least of our concern. Her legs gave way, and she suddenly headed for the vomit. We had to pull her up before she touched the floor.}

We rushed her to the infirmary, and laid her down on the bed, and after about half an hour, she dozed off into a peaceful slumber. _Man, Miwa was right; she does snore like a lawnmower. _But this was no time for laughter. My precious friend could be really sick. I went to the bathroom to clean off my shoes and legs. Miwa did the same. Once we came back, I sat outside the room, checking up on her every now and then. Miwa went back to the stands to let everyone know what happened. I felt so helpless. I wanted Daiki to comfort me, but he was with his team right now.

"Oh god, I hope she'll be alright." I covered my mouth with my hands, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

"She will be. All we can do right now is think positively."

I looked up to see Miwa, who looked like he was about to start crying as well. He sat down beside me, wrapped his arm around me and whispered "it'll be alright." _Well, he's not Daiki, but I do feel better._

After a bit, he let go, and stood up. "I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" I shook my head. He left. I turned my attention back to the open door. I could still hear her snoring away.

"December..."

**December's POV**

Next thing I knew, I woke up to be in some sort of room. I soon realized that I was in my own room, back at Taishi's. _What the-? How I get back here?_ I sat up, only to have all the blood rush from my head to the rest of my body, which hurt. _Ow! How long have I been here?_ A figure in the room startled me. But it was only Kai. _Oh, hah, I can't believe I was almost scared by Kai. Wait, what's Kai doing here?!_

"I see you're awake."

I looked to my lap. "Yeah, so?"

"Here." He tossed something into my lap, something cold and... Wet? _Oh, it's a water bottle._

"Miwa told me to give this to you." I held it in my hands, feeling the cool plastic on my warm skin, and unscrewed the cap.

"Man, you just love to bring me water don't you?" He didn't respond. I took a huge gulp, not realizing how thirsty I actually was. Screwing the lid back on, I placed it on the side table beside me. That's when I noticed something. Kai had a medal around his neck, which could only mean one thing.

"You and Aichi won?" Kai nodded in response. "Then that means-" "Yeah, we're going to Nationals." Kai finished, not showing even a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Congratulations." I replied, but just then, my stomach felt weird again. "Ugh..." I put my right hand to my mouth, hoping that nothing would be coming up.

"Miwa told me what happened." Kai had sat down on the bed, so I wouldn't have to keep looking up at him. His hair was blocking his face.

"Did he?" I asked. Suddenly, I felt this warmth on my left hand. It felt like another hand. I looked back to his face, which was still blocked with his hair. "I was" he started, his hand beginning to shake on top of mine. "I was, a bit worried when I found out."

"Hold on. Are you serious?" I asked, unsure of his sudden concern. His hand squeezed mine as he nodded._ This is just like what happened at the mall. Is this really the same cold, emotionless Toshiki Kai that everyone knows? _

He sighed, trying to find the words to say. "It's, it's hard for me to say this sort of thing, but I want you to know" he looked into my eyes, "I, I'm glad you're okay."

His cheeks were pink, and eyes looked soft and welcoming, completely the opposite of what he usually looked like. At first I didn't know what to do. My heart was pounding a million times a second, and my whole body was warm.

"Kai..."

_I can't believe this is really happening. Are we actually having a moment together? _

Suddenly, I felt his hand hit the side of my head. "Ouch! Hey, what was that for?"

He went back to his default setting (his jerk- like self), and spoke in a harsh tone.

"But you'd better take care of yourself from now on. I don't want to hear that you got sick again just because you didn't. Remember, someone isn't always going to be there-" "When I fall, I know I know! I remember from last time! Sheesh, is this really how you comfort someone?" We glared at each other for a moment.

"You're finally awake!"

Tamika's chipper voice scared us both, as she and Taishi walked in. We let go and looked away from each other.

"Oh ho ho, what have we got going on in here? A little hand holding between the love birds I see?" Taishi teased. I looked to my lap. I knew my face was still bright red, and my heart was still pounding so fast.

"Do I need to slap you?" Kai asked in a cold tone.

Taishi pretended to be hurt by that comment, which made me smile a little. "Hey, I don't think you should do that." Tamika chimed in.

"Thank you." Taishi breathed a sigh of relief. "You can't have all the fun!" She took her right hand and swung at Taishi, who dodged just in time. He ran out of the room with Tamika chasing after him. I couldn't help but laugh a little, they just looked too funny.

"Idiots." Kai remarked.

"Hey December!" Aichi, Misaki and loud mouth rolled in, all of them with medals and a couple of trophies. "How are you holding up?" Aichi asked. I thought about that for a moment, and then responded. "I, I'm not bad actually. I think I'm going to be fine." I replied.

"That's good. When Miwa told us what happened, these two began to picnic." Loud mouth stated.

Misaki sighed. "He means panic. And he was worried too"

"I-I wasn't worried! I was just, um..."

She rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Looking around me, I saw everyone, just being themselves, with Misaki correcting an embarrassed loud mouth, Aichi laughing awkwardly at the situation, Tamika trying to slap Taishi, and Kai, just standing beside the bed, annoyed by everyone. Anyone else would've just thought it was weird, but they were my friends. Even Kai, which I find just crazy, despite hating him 90% of the time.

I, I honestly wouldn't trade them for anything else.

* * *

D'aww, that's so cute! Looks like December does care!

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd or it's characters. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)**_

Bye ^_^


	15. Surprise surprise

Hiya everyone! Hope you're enjoying, please review if you'd like ^_^

* * *

**Previously:**

Looking around me, I saw everyone, just being themselves, with Misaki correcting an embarrassed loud mouth, Aichi laughing awkwardly at the situation, Tamika trying to slap Taishi, and Kai, just standing beside the bed, annoyed by everyone. Anyone else would've just thought it was weird, but they were my friends. Even Kai, which I find just crazy, despite hating him 90% of the time.

I, I honestly wouldn't trade them for anything else.

**Miwa's POV**

"December, I really think you should get some more sleep." I tried to convince her for the millionth time. The whole week, she had been filled with energy, which I have no idea where it came from, and already she's fallen 10 times due to her blood pressure. I was trying to prevent another incident, but she was being unusually rebellious "Taishi, I'm not tired! I keep telling you that! You don't have to treat me like a little kid!" She said as she ran around the house like she just drank 5 energy drinks. _For someone who who doesn't want to be treated like a child, she's sure acting like one! _

I walked up the stairs, and sighed. _Man, lately she's been all over the place. Like literally, all over the place. Usually she barely moves, but now... _

Then, I saw her phone flashing on her side table, interrupting my thoughts. It was an incoming call, so I answered it. "Hello?" I answered.

"Oh s-sorry! I think I have the wrong number!" It was a girl's voice on the other side.

"Wait, you're calling for December, right?"

There was a pause. "Y-you know December?"

"Yup. This is her friend, Taishi Miwa." I heard a shriek from the other side. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh my gosh, I finally get to hear your voice!"

"I beg your pardon?"

She took a few deep breaths, and continued. "S-sorry about that. I'm December's best friend, and she's told me a lot about you!"

"Has she now?"

"Uh huh!"

"That's cool. So, any message I should leave for her?"

"Well, the reason I'm calling is that I'm now living with my grandparents, and I'm pretty sure it's in the same region of Japan that she's living in, so I wanted to drop by and say hi, like, after 3 years."

"Really? That's awesome. I bet she'd love to see you, especially after all this time. She hasn't been feeling 100%, so I know you'll make her feel better."

"Aww stop it." She giggled over the line. "So, where should I meet her?"

I gave her my address, and a time to come over. After we hung up, I placed her phone back on the table, and went to bed (it was around 10:30pm). When I woke up (around 9am), I found December passed out on the couch, snoring away. I chuckled. _Oh December. Your'e gonna be so surprised, I can hardly wait! _I picked her up, and carried her upstairs to her room. I came back down, and waited for her.

**December's POV**

"Gah!" I woke with a start. A_nother dream about Kai? Why?_ I sighed, then realized I was still in my clothes from yesterday. In fact, I didn't even remember going to bed._  
_

_Did I doze off? Oh, whatever, I'll get changed and then I'll ask Taishi about it. _I got changed into some sweats, and went downstairs. That's when I noticed it was awfully quiet. Usually I could hear Taishi move through the kitchen, but there was nothing_. _

_Did something happen?_

"Hello?" I called out cautiously.

"In the living room!" He answered. Then I heard hushed laughter_. What's going on?_

I made my way through the kitchen into the living room, and what I saw, well, I can't really describe how I felt, maybe a mixture of surprise and joy, probably a bit of shock as well. Like, have you ever lost something, and after a long period of time, it shows up, and you feel absolutely thrilled? Well, basically, that how I felt, times a million. There, sitting on the couch with Taishi was none other than my best friend that I hadn't seen in 3 years, **Ember Turner**! I just stood there, mouth agape, my eyes almost popping out from my head.

"December!" She ran up to me, and embraced me. I still hadn't said anything.

"It's so good to see you, it's been too long!" I was still silent. "December? Are you-" she pulled back to see my face, and boy, was I a wreck. Tears were just gushing out from my eyes, and I was flushed red. I had a catch in my throat, so I sounded like I had the hiccups.

**"EMBER!" **

I cried out, almost tackling her to the ground. I sobbed uncontrollably in her arms.

"Oh December." She held me tightly, petting my head. Words just couldn't describe how I felt at that moment.

A few minutes later...

"So, when'd you get here?" I asked Ember, as Taishi poured us some tea, me finally calmed down.

"A couple of days ago. I would have called sooner, but I was so busy unpacking, cause I have like a billion things, and my grandparents wanted to spend time with me, 'cause, well, I haven't seen them in practically forever!" I smiled at Ember's constant use of over exaggeration. Although she wasn't kidding about her stuff, she had a lot.

"Do you know which school you'll be attending?" Taishi asked as he sat down beside me.

"Uh huh. Hitsue, I think that's what it's called. I'll need to double check the name."

"Really, because Taishi and I go to Hitsue as well!"

"Really?!"

I nodded, and we hugged again.

"Oh hey! We should introduce you to everyone!" Taishi chimed in. This perked Ember's interest.

"Ooh, who are these other people that I haven't met?"

"You'll see."

I decided to change into some better looking clothes, and we headed out to Card Capital.

**Ember's POV**

When we arrived at the card shop, we found it very quiet.

"Where is everyone?" Taishi asked to no one in particular.

"Misaki, Kamui and Aichi went to visit another shop, so they're not here at the moment." A guy with green hair and rectangular glasses walked in through a door, carrying a bunch of boxes.

"Need a hand?" I asked, taking a box.

"Thank you, you're too kind. Say, I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"

I nodded. "My name's Ember, and December and Taishi came to introduce me to some of their friends."

"That's great! Any friend of their's is welcome here any time." I grinned, very flattered at his kind words. Then again, I wasn't sure if he was just saying that to get my business, but I'll take what I can get!

"So, what's in these boxes anyways?" I asked, slightly shaking it to see if I could guess based on how they sounded.

"Be careful, these are our new shipments of Vanguard trial decks and booster packs."

"That's cool. I actually really wanted to find a store that sold vanguard cards, to improve my deck."

"So you finally learned how to play vanguard? That's great!"

"Yup, I decided to give it a go a few weeks after you left. I was lonely and bored, so I thought I could learn the game that you liked so much, to feel a bit closer to you."

I could feel the sadness from our past between us, so I laughed heartily. "Or something like that. It was a while ago, so I don't remember all the details."

She perked up a bit. I was glad to see her truly smile, even if only for a moment. _She's been through a lot, but the old December is still in there somewhere._

**Third Person**

"Hey hey!" They turned to see Tamika, along with Kai and Daiki, walk in. December glared at Daiki, who returned it with a smug smile, something a few days ago she wouldn't have thought possible.

_I can't believe Daiki, leading everyone on like that. But I have to wonder, what does he have to gain from this deception? _

"Something the matter, miss grumpy face?" Tamika took her fingers and pushed up the corners of her mouth to make it look like she was smiling.

"Hey, stop it!" December giggled, pushing her hands away from her face. "That's better! You look cuter when you show emotion." Tamika smiled.

"Oh man, you should have seen her earlier, she was bawling her eyes out!" Miwa laughed. December blushed."Taishi!" She snapped, embarrassed.

"Really?!" Tamika exclaimed. That's when she noticed Ember. "Oh, hi there! I don't think we've met before."

Ember shook her head. "I just moved here a couple days ago. I'm Ember."

"Nice to meet you Ember. I'm Tamika, and this here," she gestured to Daiki, "is my boyfriend Daiki." He gave her a nod and a smile. December wanted to tear him up for acting so fake.

"And this other grumpy face here is Kai." She looked over to Kai, who looked absolutely bored.

"Nice to meet you all. I heard that there were some other people that December knows that were supposed to be here."

"Yeah, but there at a different shop, apparently." Miwa chimed in.

"Well, that's too bad. But I'll bet that you'll love them once you're introduced." Tamika said. Ember smiled.

"So, how is it that you know December?"

"Oh, we go way back. We've known each other since first grade."

"Have you now?"

She nodded. "But it's been about 3 years since we last saw each other."

"Why's that?" Tamika asked out of curiousity. The room suddenly got very quiet. December and Ember just stared at each other, which confused everyone.

"Is, is something wrong?" They snapped out of their daze.

"Oh, it's nothing, just..." "Things happened." They left it at that.

"Oh, okay."

Not wanting to linger on the topic any longer, December changed the subject. "So what clan?"

"Huh?"

"What clan do you play with?"

"Um... Hold on a sec." She rummaged through her bag, until she pulled out a burgundy case. She pulled out her deck, and looked through the cards. "It's Neo Nectar. I always forget the name; luckily it's already on the card." She smiled sheepishly. _You haven't changed at all, Ember._

"Awesome! You're the only one I know that plays Neo Nectar!" Tamika explained.

"R-really? That's cool." Ember smiled. Then she got an idea.

"Hey December, we should battle!" She turned to December, excitement in her eyes.

"That would be epic! Come on December, please say yes!" Tamika begged.

December smiled. "Of course! I'd never pass up the chance to face you, Ember! Especially since you've finally learned to play after all these years!"

Kai was utterly confused._ What the hell? How come December's so... Happy? This is just like what happened when I went to Miwa's for dinner, after December woke up. _Then a though occurred to him._ No, it couldn't be..._

"Alright!" Ember and Tamika laughed as they high five-d. _Hah__, they just met, and already their BFF's. I'm glad they're getting along._ They sat down, and began the card fight.

_**(Again, imma lazy girl, so I'm not gonna write about the fight.)**_

"Wow."

"That was."

"Intense."

Tamika, Miwa, and Ember were shocked, maybe even a little scared. Even though she lost, December had unleashed a deadly attack that would have won her the game if Ember didn't have a perfect guard.

"Dude! You're awesome!" Ember cried.

"That's nice of you to say, but I'm not that great. I still have a long way to go if I want to beat Taishi or Kai." She looked at the two boys standing beside her.

Ember smiled. "Well, I just know that you'll get there. I remember even with your disorder, you were always training to get stronger at this game."

The room went dead silent. You could've heard a grain of salt hit the floor if it happened. Everyone was trying to process what Ember just said.

"What... What disorder?" Miwa finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Oh, they didn't know? Oh god, I- I'm so sorry!" Ember apologized.

December wanted to explain that it wasn't her fault, but she was interupted before she could do so. "December, w-what the hell is going on? W-what disorder?" Tamika demanded.

December turned to everyone before replying," **I'm Bipolar**."

Tamika, Miwa, Daiki, and even Kai, just stared at her in disbelief and shock.

**"WHAT?!"**

* * *

A new development has arisen!

And I get to introduce a new character! Yay!

**Ember: It's nice to meet you all *shyly smiles***

**Five-chan: D'aww, you're so CUTE! *hugs her***

_**(Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight! Vangaurd or it's characters. All I own are my OCs. Credit goes to Bushiroad)**_

See ya!


End file.
